A Love Story?
by Luvlylady
Summary: 2 girls are saved from the foot and get close 2 two turtles. Mikey has a new playmate. Raph gets cosy. What will happen? Raph/OC Mike/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lee: Ok my first story for TMNT plz go easy and review any info that seems important. The story is about me and my friend.**

**Meg: You mean our story.**

**Lee: I did all the writing.**

**Ok carry on. This is set after the movie.**

**Chapter 1: The Return?**

Name-Scorpio

Age-18

Hair-mid-back curly ash blonde

Eye-hazel

Height-5.5

Skin-fair

Personality-fun, over-excitable, hyper

Name-Lee

Age-18

Hair-wavy brown/gold

Eye-pacific

Height-5.4

Skin-slightly tan

Personality-sarcastic, friendly, hot-head when needed

"Hurry up, Scorpio!"

A man with dirty blonde hair yelled at the door of a 24/7 gas station store. An 18-year old girl with ash blonde hair and dazzling hazel eyes came skipping towards him. She wrapped her leather jacket tightly around her shoulders. The cold night air was speckled with stars. The man, Jay, who called for her walked ahead and stopped next to 3 other's leaning against BMW K 1200 S bikes. The men in order were Craig with his bleached brown hair and serious grey eyes he was the leader, then it was Ty a quiet guy that was bald and had multi-coloured eyes, Raven was her sorta boyfriend with black hair and beady eyes and then it was Jay, an impatient guy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

Raven strode next to Scorpio and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was 20-years old and all of them had their own leather jackets. Scorpio was the only one with a different outfit. She wore skinny jeans with a hot pink skirt over it, sneakers, short sleeved pink shirt and fishnet finger-less gloves that came to her elbow.

Raven leant down and whispered into her ear.

"Better get prepared, Scorpio. Next stop is the Big Apple!"

Scorpio's eyes lit up and she raced to her own K 1200. The men laughed at her antics and Scorpio pouted cutely. Climbing onto bikes, they kicked off onto the road and towards NYC.

_With Lee_

A teenage girl with glossy brown hair stormed up the stairs of her house. Her father yelled up at her from the foot of the stairs.

"Come back here, Young Lady! You had your mother and I worried sick!"

"Step-mother!"

She yelled back.

"Lee, she is your mother! You know you're curfew is 11 and you come home at what time! 1 in the morning!!!"

Lee spun around at the last step and glared at her father.

"Ya wanna know where I was?!? I was at a boxing tournament!"

Her father's eyebrows creased together and he spoke slowly, as if trying to understand.

"You mean to tell me. That while I've been working my butt off for your college education. You've been watching a couple of steroid users FIGHT!!!"

Lee smirked at him.

"Oh. I don't just watch."

She turned her back on him and stomped into her room, slamming the door shut. Lee locked her door with a snap and approached the window. Sliding it open she swung one foot out and grasped the tree outside her window. She slung her body over the branch and quietly dropped to the ground. Glancing at her house she ran into the street behind her house.

_Back to Scorpio_

Light's of all colours shone brightly. 5 motors were standing straight in the parking lot of a 24 hour diner. It's cheap plastic cover's showed how expensive it was and a lone man sat at the counter sipping coffee. The gang sat at a corner booth eating and drinking. Craig had ordered a black coffee, Ty a red bull, Raven and Scorpio got soda's and Jay had a large family sized tub of chicken.

Scorpio rattled on about all the clothes she was going to buy while chugging down soda.

"Watch it, Scorpio Gal! You don't wanna retch again."

Raven said that just as she was taking a gulp of creme soda. She spluttered and green liquid came spurting out her nose. She stared stunned at the table before she started screaming and holding her nose. Raven's laughs died down and he grabbed her arms and steered her to the men's room (she wouldn't notice).

Ty filled a basin with cool water and Raven gently washed Scorpio's face. Ty snorted and grumbled something. Raven looked at him and nodded.

"I'll come back soon, girl. Just stay here."

Scorpio nodded and sniffled. The men left and soon the roar of their bike's snapped into her head. She bolted out the bathroom and out the diner. The first thing she saw was her bike and it's tyer's slashed. Her gang had left her. Abandoned her.

_To Lee_

Lee was walking towards a red and white diner when 4 men came colliding into her.

"Hey! Watch it!"

They ran to 5 --------- and 1 man slashed the wheels of one of them. Climbing onto their bikes they roared onto the road.

Lee stared after them, just as she was turning to go through the door a blonde girl barrelled into her. The girl raced into the parking lot and stared at a poor excuse for a motor. Lee walked silently towards the stricken girl and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Blondie' pulled away and lifted her fists at Lee. Pouncing forward she made a motion to twist her leg. Lee hopped backwards and caught the incoming fist. She twisted the blonde and kicked the back of her knees. The girl fell onto the gravel and yanked Lee with her. They struggled on the ground for a bit. The two girls didn't notice the many shadows that lay across the parking lot.

Lee was the first to even comprehend they weren't alone. She froze holding 'Blondies' wrists. She made a shushing sound and stood slowly. Lee's shoulder's were grabbed from behind and she protested from being pulled into the alley. The blonde was also getting pushed into the dark street. When the captors let them go, they saw people wearing black outfits. Some of them held weapons like katanas and whips.

Lee whispered to the girl next to her.

"What's your name?"

"S. . . Scorpio."

"Ok. My name's Lee and I can tell ya. These guys are not gonna let us leave, so work with me."

Scorpio nodded. She lifted her arm and pulled a blade from out a sling-like holder. She twirled the blade and snapped it onto her arm. Lee pulled out black wrist gloves and secured them, putting up her fists.

Before they knew it, the black clothed people were springing forward at them. Scorpio brought the back of her arm against one's chest and heard a tearing noise. Satisfied she started on another. Lee round-house kicked them men that had made a circle around her and soon they were lying on the floor. She grinned, but soon felt someone grab her hand and twist it sharply. She yelped out and felt the man tighten his grip.

"Stay quiet or else."

He pulled her backwards and held a fist at her throat. But his fist had claws coming out of purple gloves. The man had a metal helmet covering his face and wore purple clothing with armour. _'very New Yorkish.'_ He spoke again.

"You fight well. I could use you in the foot." Lee grinned at a thought entering her mind.

"The foot? Is it a factory that makes toe-jam?"

**OK first chappie. R+R plz and plz give any useful tips.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LL: Whoot! Whoot! Second chappie is up!**

**M: Hurry up! They want to read!**

**LL: Huh? Oh ya. Continue plz!**

**We don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2:Boyz and Girlz**

The man chuckled once and his vice-like grip loosened. Ignoring the pain in her arm, Lee pulled away and swept his feet. There was a thud and Lee hurried to Scorpio. The blonde looked exhausted, but she continued fighting. The girls hook arms and Scorpio threw Lee up. She caught a cable and Lee kicked out and hung there struggling. Scorpio bounced away from an approaching ninja. Kicking off the wall, she leapt nimbly through the air and knuckled one's neck bone. She gave a grin of satisfaction when the man went limp.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Just as Scorpio said that, something whizzed through the air and whammed into the side of her head. She gave a crooked grin, then fell forward in a dead faint. Lee landed in a crouch a few feet away and hurried over to the unconscious girl.

Four shadows loomed over her, they ran a head of her and towards the ninja's. There were a few glint's of swift weapon's and the sound of retreating footsteps were heard. Lee leaned over Scorpio and checked her pulse.

"You Ok?" A concerned voice asked.

Lee spun around and her eyes widened. Four _huge_ turtles stood over her. All four of them had sheathed weapons and wore leather gear. Each had a different colour bandanna around their forehead.

One was blue and had sheathed swords. Another wore a purple bandanna and had a long stick prodding out his back. The last two wore red and orange. The orange had chucks and the red had sais.

"Please. Don't scream."

The red bandanna one shoved his way to the front and yanked her hand. Giving it a disgusted look he turned to the purple one.

"Don, I'm not da doc of da family, but that ain't what a hand is supposed ta look like."

Lee blinked. "Don?"

The purple one smiled gently and crouched next to them. "That's my name. My brother's Leo, Mikey and Raph."

He pointed at each and then exaimed Scorpio. He sighed softly and turned to Leo.

"She is in shock and Miss—"

"Lee. Just Lee."

"Lee. Lee has a fractured wrist. I can't help them here Leo. We'll have to take them to the lair."

Leo sighed and nodded silently. Mikey jumped foreward, a wild grin on his face.

"Can we keep em?"

"MIKEY!!!"

There was a slap as Raph hit him upside the head. Lee giggled slightly. The turtles spoke in Japenese for a few moments, then they nodded and Raph and Mikey came towards the girls. Mikey carefully lifted Scorpio into a bridal position. Raph grabbed Lee's waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, that hurt! Jerk!"

Raph grinned and jostled her more as they walked to a man-hole and climbed into it. It was dark in the sewer and Lee ran her hands down Raph's shell. She groped lower and felt him stiffen. He snorted.

"Ya touching my butt."

"Lee squinted and could make out a dark green tail. She eeped softly and laid her head against his back. While they walked down tunnel after tunnel, Lee traced patterns on Raph's shell.

They stopped at a wall, and Leo pulled a lever. Immediately the wall opened up into a dry, spacious room. There was a kitchen, lounge and upstairs rooms. Raph strode to the couch and dropped her on it upside down. She struggled off the sofa and stood indignantly, glaring at Raph.

"Idiot."

"Weakling."

"Moron."

"Girly girl."

"Retard!"

"Dog!"

The continued shouting insults at each other. The other brother's watched them like a tennis match. They didn't notice an over grown rat watching them from a doorway. Lee saw him first and backed away. She tripped over a frayed piece of a rug and Raph caught her with one arm. Pulling her close, he smirked. He looked at where her gaze was and saw his master. He lost his grip and Lee plummeted backwards.

All the brothers were watching as the rat came forward and extended a hand to her. She took it and she was surprised when she was pulled up easily.

"My sons. What have you done?"

He spoke calmly and with patience. At once all the brothers started talking together. The rat held a hand up for silence and all turtles complied.

"Leonardo. Explain to me."

Leo bowed his head and spoke softly. The tale when they had found the girls fighting ninja's and Scorpio getting unconscious flowed out and Master Splinter listened. He was agitated that his sons had brought other humans into they're home.

He turned his gaze to Lee.

"Miss?"

"Lee."

"Miss Lee, I'm afraid we won't be able to let you go home. You know of my family and that is a danger for you and us."

Lee nodded and glanced at Scorpio. She was lying on the couch with Mikey poking her fringe out her face with his finger. She smiled softly at the sight.

"Miss Lee?"

"Yes?"

"We will have rooms prepared for you and our friends will supply you with clothing, toiletries and other things."

"Thank you. . . . ."

Splinter's stern look fell away and a fatherly look replaced it.

"I am sure you want to know how we came to be."

Lee nodded. And so Splinter told her about mutants, the foot and his sons. They weren't sure what time it was when Splinter finished, but Mikey went into the kitchen and started on dinner. He came back with plates of steaming pizza. Just as he passed Scorpio, her nose twitched and she smiled. She sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around her then at Lee.

"I'm dreaming aren't I."

"Lee shook her head and Scorpio shrugged, apparently carefree.

"Oh well."

She eyed Mikey then the pizza. Mikey had a particulary cheesy slice and was halfway through eating it. Scorpio leaned forward and carefully pulled the slice out his hand. Mikey stared at her in bewilderment, but she was oblivious to the stare. They laughed together and ate pizza. It was if they had been friends for years. Splinter cleared his throat and silence came again.

"Leonardo, please prepare rooms for the young ladies. Good night my sons and ladies."

Splinter walked slowly to a door and closed it quietly behind him. Leo stood and stretched.

"Well, whose rooms will it be."

Raph looked up. "I'll share with her."

He indicated Lee and winked at her. She gave a grateful smile back.

Leo nodded and carried on to Scorpio. She was now sharing a tub of napoleon ice-cream with Mikey. Mikey looked up with big eyes and held his hand up, signalling he wanted Scorpio in his room. Leo nodded again and Donetello stood and headed to his room. He gave a good night wave to Lee and closed the metal door behind him.

Raph leaned back in his chair.

"Well, ain't this gunna be sumthing. Sharing rooms with girls."

Scorpio and Lee glared at him and both punched his shoulders. He chuckled and Mikey looked at Scorpio.

"Wanna go play games?"

Scorpio's eyes lit up and she stumbled after Mikey, who was already running to a game. Lee felt Raph's gaze on her but ignored it. Finally Raph met her gaze and he swallowed.

"Tired?"

"A little." She answered.

Raph nodded and stood, Lee followed him upstairs and through a door. The room was a bit messy. It had deep crimson walls, stone floors and a double hammock in a built in wall. The hammocks were red and had a single cushion and brown blanket on each. A rug was in the middle of the room too. Raph strode to the hammocks and jumped onto the top one. He indicated the bottom was for her and flicked the light off.

Lee smiled. "Nice. How am I gonna see through this?"

She heard muffled laughter and scowled. She started forward through the dark. She stumbled a bit and yelped when she fell forward. Instantly someone took her hand and guided her to the bed.

"Die! Die! DIE!!"

Scorpio and Mikey screamed together as they shot the bad-guys down like flies. Mikey grinned at her and gave her a high five.

"Great, Dudette!"

"Not so bad yourself!"

They played for a few minutes longer then Scorpio yawned. Mikey noticed and did a mocking tut.

"To bed with you."

They laughed and Scorpio followed Mikey to his room. His room had stone floors, bright orange paint and bed sheets on a four poster bed. He looked awkward for a moment.

"Uh. . . . .you want the bed?"

"Scorpio smiled slyly.

"There's enough room for us."

Mikey lay on one side with Scorpio on the other. They joked around for a while then Scorpio fell asleep.

**Plz R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chappie up! I'm really sowy about the wait but I've been real sick lately.**

**Chapter 3:Breakfast**

Scorpio smiled in her sleep. It was warm and comfy under the blankets. She opened her eyes groggily and looked around. She was in an orange messy room. Sitting up, she glanced at the other bedside. Mikey's side was empty and it appeared it had been for a while. Scorpio pushed the sheets off and stood up slowly.

"Mikey?"

"I'm out here!"

The call had come from downstairs and Scorpio looked over the banister. Mikey sat in the kitchen along with the rest of the family. The only one's missing were Rapheal and Lee.

"Where's Lee?" Scorpio asked coming down the stairs.

"Still sleeping."

Don was the one who answered her. He smiled before resuming his cereal. Leo was also eating cereal but Mikey ate pizza. Scorpio sat next to Splinter and greeted him. Taking a piece of pizza she talked to Master Splinter about TV shows.

"What's wrong wit' ya?"

"I dunno."

The conversation came from two people entering the kitchen. Raph was rubbing his face, looking like he hadn't slept at all. Lee followed him. But she looked embarrassed rather than tired. "It's not my fault. I can't control what I say in my sleep."

Raph snorted and sank into a chair. Lee's face changed to anger and she rounded on the others who were now staring at her.

"What?!?"

They immediately resumed breakfast in silence. Lee stomped her foot once and turned to Raph's room. Raph watched her go and smirked. Scorpio peered at him over her pizza, puzzled.

"What'cha smiling at?"

Raph looked back at her and mouthed a countdown. As he reached one, a scream came from his room. Lee came running out and she launched herself at the table. She ducked behind Raph and punched his arm.

"That was mean!"

He glanced at her, eye ridge raised. "So?"

"So, this!"

She brought a fist to the back of his head and Raph's face plummeted into the cereal bowl he'd taken out. There was a faint splash and milk spilled over the side. Lee tossed her hair and took a seat next Raph.

"Careful. You don't wanna waste that cereal."

She spoke in a syrupy sweet voice. Raph lifted his head, cereal pieces stuck to his face. He glared at Lee and picked up a pizza slice. Lee was now talking to Scorpio about shopping and groceries. Raph took the slice and quietly but quickly shoved it down the back of Lee's shirt. She bounced up and clawed at her shirt. The boy's, Scorpio and also Splinter were now watching awestruck.

Lee managed to catch the pizza with her nail and pulled it out. She looked at Raph. He was laughing, head tilted back and mouth open. Lee smirked and stuffed the squished pizza slice into his mouth.

"There you go, _Baby_."

Raph choked on the slice and swallowed quickly. "Sheesh, woman! That's been down ya shirt!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to Splinter. His eyes were narrowed, but you could see he was trying not to laugh. "Rapheal apologise to Miss Lee, NOW. And Miss Lee, please apologise to my son."

Raph and Lee glared at each other. Then Raph started. "I'm sorry, Lee, for shoving down a pizza and complaining at ya."

"Me too. I'm sorry that I smacked you and I'm sorry that I pushed your face in your breakfast." Lee said.

Splinter nodded and resumed drinking his tea. Leo, Don and Scorpio were now muffling their laughter in napkins and the table cloth. Finally Scorpio threw back her head and her laughs cracked Leo and Don up. Soon the three were laughing together with Raph and Lee glaring at them.

Scorpio managed to choke out, "Hey, Lee. The boys have a friend called April. She wants ta take us shopping."

Lee smiled and nodded. She looked over at Raph, he was wiping his face with the back of his hand. "The boys?" Scorpio shrugged, "Well. . . . .yeah." Raph rolled his eyes and spooned his cereal. Lee and Scorpio soon settled with chatting to each other while the Hamato clan was silent.

"Yeah and there's these cute black nikes that I saw in one town. They would go nicely with a green shirt. Or maybe a neon yellow."

"Sounds bright. I was thinking more of grey jeans and black T."

Scorpio looked shocked at the idea, "No! That is so cold." Lee shrugged and grinned at her. The turtles were now listening to their conversation as it was the first time hearing of girls shopping.

Mikey gave a goofy grin and sidled to Scorpio. He lay his chin on her shoulder, giving her his best puppy dog pout.

"Can I come with you?"

The girls laughed and Lee reached over the table to pat his head. Scorpio's hazel eyes glittered and she looked at Lee, her eyes were already big and watery. Lee's smile faded and she shook her head.

"No! No, no and no. The boy's are NOT coming."

"Oh come on, Lee Lee."

"Lee Lee?"

Scorpio gave an innocent gesture and flicked her hair. "It's your nickname."

"It's longer than my real name."

Lee said. Then she smiled and looked at Splinter. He'd been silent till now and gave the girls a small smile. "They may go if they wish, but in disguise."

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

"But dat's girly."

Lee glared at Raph and punched his arm. Raph mocked hurt and lightly pushed her. But in the end, Lee ended up falling flat on the floor. The lairs door opened suddenly, startling everyone. A woman with short brown hair came in followed by a man with long black hair.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, April!"

The Hamato's greeted them. April glanced at Scorpio and Lee, smiling. "So, these are the girls I'm going shopping with? Well, better get started! With looks like that, we'll have to go through the top stores!"

Scorpio grinned and bounded to April. She caught her hands and they twirled around. Anyone could see they loved shopping. Lee rested an elbow on the table, before she was yanked into the dance. They hopped up and down in a circle, squealing.

In 20 minutes the turtles were dressed in trench coats and hats, April had her handbag slung on her shoulder and the girls were smiling. They exited the lair and climbed a manhole.

**Well, we'll leave the shopping trip for the next chappie. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scorpio: Hey, dudes! Luvlylady finally let us do the disclaimer!**

**Lee: Don't hurt yourself. . . . . .**

**Scorpio: You're so mean.**

**Lee: Whatever. LL only owns us.**

**Scorpio: Yeah, but her friend is going halves with her.**

**Lee: Yeah and this chap is a treat! Her and her friend is seeing how long they can do this in one afternoon!**

**Chapter 4: Shopping with the Boyz**

"Ooooh, that is so you!"

Scorpio squealed. She, April and Lee were in the dressing rooms. Lee was in a cubicle trying on an article of clothing. April and Scorpio sat on the armrests of the small couch as the seat was crammed with shopping bags.

"How the heck do you put this on?!?"

Lee's voice reached the girls. The turtles were outside the room clad in trench coats and low hats. Scorpio rolled her eyes and called back.

"It's a dress. You slip into it."

"Huh?"

"Slide ya body into the thing!"

"What?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

April giggled. The door to the cubicle opened slowly and Lee poked her head around the corner. Her hair was in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face.

"I look stupid."

Scorpio traded looks with April and they walked to Lee. Giving her a quick glance, they took her arms and pulled her from the small dressing room. Lee yanked her hands away and crossed her arms. Leaning a foot against the wall she waited for inspection.

Scorpio and April circled her and nodded approvingly. She wore a silk black dress that had a slit going up one side. It was strapless and came to her thighs. The shoes were the only thing Lee had a say in and she had chosen a pair of black leather boots that came to her knees.

"Hey Lee. The boys wanna see you."

Scorpio spoke in a sweat voice. April left the room and in moments came back with four big looking people following. The boys took one look at Lee, then doubled over laughing. Lee blew a stray strand of hair from her face and gritted her teeth.

"Ok, ya had your laugh. Get out!"

Don was leaning against the door, with Mikey and Leo next to him. Raph was sitting on the floor holding his stomach. Their laughter subsided. Scorpio glanced at Mikey.

"Wanna come with me to get a swim suit?"

Mikey nodded vigorously and followed her out the dressing rooms. Leo shook his head and tailed after them. Scorpio and Mikey walked over to the swimming corner and Scorpio pulled a few swimming shorts.

She fingered through them expertly and picked out a pair of black bord shorts and bright pink bikini top. She grinned at Mikey and pulled him to a dressing room. He waited outside till she stepped out the curtained cubicle and posed. She wore the pink bikini top she'd picked out with short black bord shorts. Scorpio looked at Mikey's face and burst out laughing.

The look on his face was priceless. Mikey's mouth was open and his eyes wide. He stared at Scorpio for a few more moments before he shook his head and gave a goofy grin.

"L. . .Looks good."

"Yeah, it does."

Scorpio turned and saw Leo behind her. He gave a crooked smile and walked forward. Mikey looked annoyed and glared at Leo as he came to stand next to him.

"Leeeo."

Leo only smiled at Mikey and continued talking to Scorpio. She blushed slightly and went back to the cubicles to change. After she'd dressed, they wandered around waiting for Lee and April. They met up at the cash register, where April paid for everything. The boys carried the bags to April's vans.

"Did ya buy the whole store?"

"Shut up, Raph!"

Lee glared at him. Raph shrugged and tossed the bags into the back. They landed with a thump and he climbed in. Don sat next to him with Mikey by the window. Leo sat next to Scorpio and started chatting with her. Raph squished up with Lee still frowning at him.

Lee opened the passenger and sat in front. April slid in the front seat and started the van. She pulled out the parking lot and started towards her apartment.

She pulled into the alley by the side of the apartment block and the turtles unloaded the shopping. Mikey rolled the man hole out the way and the girls climbed down the ladder. They called their good byes to April and disappeared into the sewers.

"I still can't get used to that _smell_." Scorpio complained.

Mikey laughed, "You'll like it soon, Dudette."

Raph slid down the ladder and Don followed, closing the man hole behind him. Lee wandered in between the turtles with Scorpio skipping after her.

"Wait up! Wait up!"

The made it to the lair and Leo opened the door. They stepped inside and everyone dropped their bags on the couch. Scorpio plopped herself down.

"I am beat."

Lee smiled and sat next to her. She groaned and lay her head back. Raph quirked an eye and casually asked.

"What's da matter?"

"My hand."

Don, who'd been on his way to his lab, stopped and hurried to her side. He gently took her hand and checked it over. He turned it over and Lee grimaced.

"That hurts!"

"Sorry."

Don looked closely and felt her wrist. His eyes widened slightly.

"Your wrist is fractured."

Scorpio jumped up, squealing. "Ew! Ew! EW!!"  
Raph came over and knelt on one knee next to Lee. "Is she gonna be OK?"

"She should be. I should've checked when she first came."

Leo stood behind the couch, looking at her wrist. Scorpio was staring at Lee, as if she had grown an extra head. Mikey was in the kitchen, saying he was hungry.

"That's gross."

Lee stared at Scorpio and shook her head. Don had left to get bandages and came back in moments with the white cloth.

"This might hurt."

Raph glanced at Don, "What can I do?"

"You hand hold her arm in place. If she jerks it might cause more damage."

Raph cocked his head and took her arm in one hand. Don carefully wound the snowy white bandages around Lee's hand and tied it tightly into a knot. Lee's hand twitched but Raph held it still.

"That still stings."

Raph rolled his eyes, "You're such a girl!"

"I am a girl!"

"Yeah, so am I!"

Scorpio and Lee glared at Raph. He switched his glance from one girl to the other and finally decided to leave. He jumped up the wall and did a flip onto the landing.

"Stupid males."

Scorpio and Lee said together. Don smiled while Leo chuckled. Master Splinter's bedroom doors opened and Splinter walked quietly to the kitchen. He gave a nod of greeting to his sons and the girls. Lee and Scorpio smiled at him. They'd grown fond of the old rat in only a few days.

"Hey, Master Splinter!"

Scorpio bounced next to Splinter and Lee went to his other side. They shared a glance, then both hugged Splinter. Master Splinter chuckled and patted their shoulders.

"It's lovely to see you too, my girls."

They beamed at him and the three made their way to the kitchen. They didn't notice Raph and Mikey staring at them. Raph had come out his room and stood on the landing, looking down.

"What's fer dinner Mikey?"

"P. . .Pizza."

Mikey stuttered. The oven beeped and Mikey jumped as he noticed the pizza's burning. He pulled them out and placed them onto the table. Steam wafted from the cheesey pizza and Scorpio sniffed the air. She detached herself from Splinter and hurried to sit next to Mikey.

Mikey grinned and passed her a plate. "Here."

"Thanks."

Leo came into the kitchen and pulled a seat next to Scorpio. He smiled at her. Scorpio turned scarlet and turned away. Lee came in with Splinter and sat at the table. Splinter took out a small dish of sushi and set it on the table.

"Hmmm, nothing like the smell of fish at night."

Lee pulled a face and pulled a slice of pepperoni pizza from the plates. Raph came in and grabbed a plate. He piled some slices and returned to his bedroom.

Lee glanced after him. She asked to be excused and picked up her plate. Lee followed Raph up the stairs and into his room. He sat rocking on the top hammock. He glanced up briefly as she came in. Lee sat her plate on his lap and hoisted herself into the hammock. She slid against him, as his weight made the hammock dip. She plucked her plate up.

"What's wrong, Raph?"

"What makes ya say dat?"

Lee raised an eye brow, then she squirmed. "You're squishing me!"

She complained. Raph turned slightly and he chuckled. "Whateva."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Raph," Lee was staring straight at his eyes. Raph looked away. "I want to know what's bugging you."

"Nothin'!"

"That's not true!"

Lee was getting really annoyed now. She felt she could pound him. She pushed her self off the hammock. Landing on her feet, she stalked out the bedroom. She came down the stairs quickly and went past the other's in the kitchen.

Master Splinter watched as she went past. Lee opened the lair's door and it closed loudly.

**Lee's POV**

_I am so angry with him! Who does he think he is! Ugh, he's such a jerk! Well, if he won't talk to me. I won't talk to him._

I smirked as I crossed the road to the boxing club. It was dark and most people were in their houses. A few stray stragglers wandered in the roads dressed in black. The club I was going to was one I'd usually sneak out to. It was a very popular boxing ring. It was the place where I'd learnt all my moves from.

I looked up to the dusty old sign on top of the building. It flashed in neon green.

I made my way through the back and into a hallway. It was crowded with men and women older and my age. They were dressed in costumes ranging from bright pink jump suits to Black and brown speedo's.

There were doors on either side and I knocked on one. It opened an inch and a short dark haired man opened up. He took one look at me and slammed the door shut. The sound of bolts and locks was heard and the door swung open. I stepped into a dark dirty room.

"So how's it going, Chaves?"

**Normal POV**

The man fiddled with his fingers. "Oh, um. . .just fine. Business had been a little slow without you, though."

Lee cocked her head to the side and smiled sarcasticly. "Ohhh, that's enough of the flattering. I'm here for a match."

Chaves scratched his bald head and gave a tight smile.

"I believe I can squeeze you in with a new boxer."

Lee looked doubtful for a moment, but recollected herself and held her chin up. "Sign me up!"

**Back at the Lair**

Everyone was silent as Lee came stomping past. She looked angry. Master Splinter watched her walk out the lair and sighed.

"I hope she won't do anything foolish."

Don nodded, Scorpio looked worried and stood to go after her but Splinter stopped her. "They need to sort out their own problems."

"Yes, Master."

Scorpio sat down. Moments later Raph came into the kitchen. He looked around the table.

"Where's Lee?"

"She went out." Don answered simply.

"Where?"

"Dunno."

"Ugh. Great help yer are, Don."

"Rapheal!"

Raph looked sheepishly at his Master. "Sorry, Master." Splinter nodded and picked a small piece of sushi into his mouth.

"I suggest you go find her, My son."

Raoh nodded and walked out the lair. Splinter smiled with satisfaction as Raph left. Yes, he may be old but he knew when a certin someone liked a certin other someone.

**Lee's Dressing room**

Lee stood in front of a mirror. She wore tight black ski pants, a black leather sports bra and black bands on her upper arms. On her feet were worn black nikes and her hair was down with a black head band holding it back.

A knock sounded and Chaves came in. He smiled at her and pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"Now, Lee. The person you'll be up against is called Hun. He's a strong one, I must say."

"Hmmm."

Chaves ushered Lee out the room and down the hall to two doors. Cheers came from inside. Chaves threw open the door and walked out in hurried steps. He spoke to the ref and nodded. Lee came striding out, hands held high in the air. Whistles, cheers and yells erupted.

Lee swung herself into the ring and leaned against the pole. On the other side was a tall, bulky man. The ref grinned at Lee and held a micro phone to his mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in one corner we have a new contendant, HUN! And in this corner we have our own Lil' Leanne!"

Lee smirked at Hun. He gave a smirk back.

"You're going down, Little girl!"

"Like to see ya try, Fatso!"

Lee yelled back. She smirked at his scowl and stepped forward. She did a 'let's do it' sign and Hun growled. Lumbering up to her, he raised a fist. He brought it down but Lee stepped back and dodged it. Catching his fist Lee twirled herself under his legs and grabbed his arm. Twisting it sharply, Hun snarled and caught her shoulder. He threw her over his shoulder and was about to body slam her when she rolled away.

Lee caught his foot in hers and he came crashing to the floor. Immediately she stood and climbed a pole hurriedly. She leapt off the pole and was about to land when Hun caught her and slammed her into the floor. She let out a strangled cry as he rolled on top of her and his hands closed on her throat. By now the ref was trying to stop the match while the crowd cheered.

Lee closed her hand into a fist and pounded it into the side of Hun's head. He fell off her and she lifted her leg and brought it across his side. He groaned. Blood stained his shirt and he looked really angry. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her into the ring corner. When she was wedged there, Hun pounded her. His fists hit her everywhere. Her stomach, face and chest. Lee saw black spots appearing in her vision. The darkness creeped further and soon her eyes closed. Lee's body went limp and her breathing ragged.

The whistle of the ref rang in everyone's ears as silence came. A bunch of boxers came around Hun and pulled him off Lee. Chaves waddled over to Lee's side.

"Is she dead?"

The ref shook his head. "No. But I don't think she'll make the night."

"So. . . . .we get rid of her?"

"Yeah."

A boxer came up and roughly pulled Lee over his shoulder. Chaves walked with him as he left the ring. The crowd was cheering again, oblivious to what was happening.

A few minutes later a van came rumbling down a street. It rolled into an alley. Chaves stepped out and the boxer who'd come with him banged the back door open. He carried Lee to a metal garbage disposal . Lifting the lid, he dropped her into the box.

**With Raph**

Raph bounded from roof to roof. The night air was cool and felt good on his skin. He'd been looking for two hours! Where could Lee have gone? Raph gulped as he thought of the possibilities. He started running faster. Just as he went over a roof, a rumble startled him. Turning back, he leaned over the side and watched a beat up van drive it's way near a garbage disposal. The front door opened and a short bald man came out. The back of the van burst open and a big man in a boxers outfit came out.

He held something over his shoulder. He dropped it into the garbage and the two men hurried back to the car. They drove away and Raph jumped from the roof.

Landing in a crouched position, he stood and headed to the disposal. Opening it cautiously, he peered in. His breath caught in his throat.

"Lee!"

There lying on her back was the wavy brown haired girl. Blood trickled down her neck and the side of her face. Her stomach was stained with red and her knee had a long gash going down it. Raph gently pulled her out and held her in his arms. She was in a bad condition. She needed Don!

Rapj rearranged her, so that he held her in a bridal position. He raced to the nearest man hole he could see. There was one in the very corner. Raph opened it with one hand and climbed down slowly. Closing it after him, he hurried towards the lair. It took him twenty minutes to reach the lair and he burst in.

"DON! Lee needs help!"

Don came out his lab looking annoyed but as soon as he saw Lee in Raph's arms he went into Doctor mode.

"Put her on the med bed."

Raph followed Dan into his lab and gently lay Lee on the bed. Don shooed Raph out the room and slammed the door shut.

**3 hours later**

Raph sat at the foot of Don's door. He'd slumped to the floor about an hour ago. Leo, Scorpio and Mikey sat around on kitchen chairs and the floor looking miserable. Don's lab door opened quietly and Don stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"How is she?"

Raph's question startled Don and he rubbed his eyes.

"She's in a bad state. Five of her ribs are broken, her fractured wrist turned into a broken arm, she fractured her collarbone and knee cap is cracked. She was unstable and one moment I. . . .I lost her. Her heart just stopped," Don quickly added. "But I cut a small hole in her air pipe and I've got a tube giving her air."

Raph looked relieved. "So she'll be alright?"

"I think so."

Raph grinned and stood up quickly. His legs were cramped and stiff. But he pushed the door to the lab open and walked quietly inside. The other's stayed outside. The bed which Lee lay had spots of blood on it. Her arm had a snowy bandage on it from the finger tips to her elbow, her leg was propped on a pillow and her top lay on a chair. Her torso was wrapped in a thick wad of bandages as well. Her eyes were closed and bruises lined her face. Three pillows were around her. Probably keeping her in place.

"Lee. . . . ."

Raph pulled a chair next to Lee's bed side and pulled her hand into his own. Her hand felt small and fragile in his bigger one. He ran his thumb across her hand.

'_get better, Lee.'_

**Lee: Am I gonna die?**

**Scorpio: I guess so.**

**Lee: Ugh, Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok people. I'm really sorry about this but my updates will probably be a while. School is being very annoying and I'm sad to say this but I have no time at all. I promise if I have time I will do updates whenever I can. Please don't give up on me. I will finish this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankz for waiting here's the 6****th**** chap!**

**Chapter 6:I hate you, I love you**

"Oh, cool!"

Scorpio squealed. She sat in Don's lab next to Lee's bedside. Lee had woken up an hour ago and had fallen asleep moments later.

"What is?"

Leo came in holding a tray laden with soup and rolls. Scorpio eyed the soup hungrily.

"Oh, just the biggest funnest carnival. That so happens to be happening in the next town."

Leo smiled and shook his head. He glanced at Lee before leaving the room. Scorpio looked at Lee's pale form and she frowned. _'why was it her that got hurt?' _Lee twitched and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around dizzily.

"Wha?"

"It's OK. You're back at the lair." Scorpio said comforting.

At that moment the lab door opened and Raph walked in. He looked at Lee and a small smile broke through his stressed face.

"Hey. . . . ."

Scorpio glanced at them before standing and heading out the room. Raph crossed the room and sat on the bed's edge. Lee looked at him silently before turning away. But Raph wouldn't have it. He cupped her face and gently brought it to face him.

"Why'd ya disappear like dat?"

"I. . . .I was angry. . .at you."

Raph snorted. "Sorry."

"Me too."

They laughed quietly, then Lee grabbed her stomach groaning. Raph immediately was bent over her. He looked really worried. But when Lee noticed the position they were in, she giggled. Raph turned to gaze at her. He was only a few centimetres from her face.

"Thank you, Raph."

Lee leaned foreward and caught Raph's lips. The kiss was gentle yet romantic. Raph put his hands at the side of her head and deepened the kiss slightly, then pulled away breathing deeply.

He had a smile on his face and it was the first time Lee noticed, that he had a loving look in his eyes as he gazed at her. Raph leaned down and gave her a kiss. But this one was more controlled and they both enjoyed more than the first.

Raph grinned at her, "Yer really cute when ya kiss."

Lee blushed looking at his smirk. But he kissed her forehead and stood up to leave.

"Yer also cute when ya blush."

He left the room and came back with Don. "Well, let's see how my patient is.'

Don checked possibly everything that wasn't covered. He smiled.

"You're OK. You should be able to be in your own hammock again tonight. Raph, ya going to move her."

Raph nodded and carefully pulled Lee into his arms. Cradling her against his chest, he carried her to his bedroom. Don walked ahead and set up the bottom bunk for Lee. Raph lay her down. Don left and Raph stroked Lee's cheek. The soothing caress lulled her to sleep and Raph climbed to the top bunk.

"Think they're gonna be long?"

Scorpio sat with the turtles at the table. Don had come back announcing that he didn't think Raph and Lee would be coming out. Mikey sat next to her with a pizza slice on a plate. Scorpio had been snacking on the cheesey bits leaving only the base.

"Uh, Scorpio. . ." Mikey looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Ya saw that carnival thing and I was wondering if ya wanted ta go with me, Dudette?"

Scorpio looked at Mikey before grinning and linking her arm with his. "Let's go!"

Leo looked like he was about to say something, but Mikey was already steering Scorpio out the lair, pulling on his trench coat and hat.

Mikey led Scorpio to where the battle shell was. He helped her in and climbed into the driver's seat.

They drove for about an hour talking loudly. From a distance they could see the large colourful rides. The roller coaster seemed to spin in mid air. The ferris wheel wound round and round. Mikey parked on a field crowded with cars. People walked around eating candy floss, or corn dogs.

"Ooooh!"

Scorpio yanked Mikey around the carnival, pointing at stalls and rides. Mikey would laugh loudly and offer to buy stuff. Soon their hands were filled with bags.

"Oh, Mikey I could kiss ya right now!"

Mikey's cheeks coloured slightly and he chuckled. Scorpio pulled him to an Alaconda roller coaster. They rode three times and soon they were stumbling around like drunken sailers. The air was cooler now that night had come.

"Come on, Mikey!"

Scorpio grinned madly and guided Mikey to the ferris wheel. It's bright lights cast colours on the grass. They sat on a bright green and red cart and it jolted as it started into the air. The ride went around a few times before it stopped to let off it's passengers. Scorpio and Mikey sat on the top cart gazing into the lights. They were moving when a particulary large jolt threw Scorpio against Mikey. She landed in his lap and his arms were around her. She blushed before resuming her seat.

"Sorry."

They made it off the ride and Mikey drove them back to the lair. They were silent as they made their way down the sewers. It was 1 am when they made it to the lair and they instantly went to bed. They fell asleep quickly.

**R+R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Schools over! YaY me! (claps hands)**

**Alright, usually I would write the story and my friend would type so 2day we're switching it. She said she would put in a few sentences. Please review what you think of her writing and I'll let her know.**

**Chapter 7:Jokes and Kisses**

In the darkness of Mikey's room a muffled groan came from underneath the blankets. Scorpio poked her head out and glared groggily around her. She slowly pulled herself out of the bed and walked to Mikey's closet. She pulled the door open and looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"Ugh, I look _ugly_!"

She wore a baby Tee that showed off her stomach and was bright pink. Her new black ski pants that hugged her legs and pink ankle socks. Her hair was her worry. It was static, standing on end everywhere.

Scorpio rolled her eyes and trudged out the door to the landing. In the kitchen everyone except Lee and Raph was sitting around the table talking. The turtles had bowls of cereal while Master Splinter had his own delicacy of warm rice mixed with spices and cut up pieces of fish.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!"

Scorpio scowled at Leo's smiling form. Mikey glared at the back of Leo's head. Then he smiled and patted the chair next to him. Scorpio fought a grin and sat next to him.

"Soooo, what's for breakfast?"

Mikey pushed her a bowl, the box of cereal and milk. Scorpio poured herself a full bowl and Mikey stared as she added enough milk that it tipped over the side. Suddenly, Splinter started sniffing the air.

**(now here comes my friends lines!)**

"My sons, I believe the apples have gone off."

Don choked on the piece of apple that he'd just taken a bite of. He spat it out and watched as it bounced on the table.

"I thought I smelt something but," He looked at Mikey. "I thought it was Mikey. . . . . ."

**(Back to both our writing writing. =))**

There was an unladylike snort and Scorpio burst out laughing along with Leo and Mikey's chuckles. Master Splinter shook his head and stood up. Clearing his throat,

"Leonardo, if you like you can join me in the dojo for meditating."

Leo nodded and followed Splinter out the kitchen. That left Don, Mikey and Scorpio. Don was flossing his teeth and trying to get the apple taste out his mouth.

The upstairs door to Raph's room opened and Rapheal came out carrying Lee in his arms. She looked tired. Scorpio stood and pulled a seat out for Lee and helped Raph straighten her. Raph went to their fridge and looked around for a while before pulling out two pears, some skim milk that April had bought, bananas and peach slices.

Lee looked at the food and looked at Raph, confused.

"What's the health food for?"

"While yer healing we're gonna be eating healthy."

Lee scrunched her nose, but Don laughed at her. "Look at it this way, Lee. The healthier you eat the quicker you'll be able to get rid of those bandages, medicine and the 3 stitches."

Lee brightened and watched Raph cut the fruit. He put the fruit pieces in two bowls, added a little milk and placed one bowl in front of Lee. He handed her a spoon and started on his own bowl of fruit.

Don looked at his lab wistfully. But Scorpio smiled, "Don't worry about us, Don, we've got our boys looking out for us!"

She announced. Don grinned and scuttled to his lab, shutting the door behind him. Scorpio eyed Lee's PJ's envious.

Lee wore a red thin strapped shirt and short red cotton shorts. Her hair was in a messy plait. Then a thought struck her. She looked slyly at the two, then asked in an innocent voice.

"Hey, Leeeeee? How'd ya get in you're pajamas? I don't remember you in those."

Raph glared at the blonde, while Lee was blushing madly. Mikey looked at the two and grinned. He jumped up and started running to Don's lab.

"HEY, DON!! RAPH AND LEE---OW!!!!"

He was cut off by Raph tackling and punching him. Lee and Scorpio laughed but stopped when Don poked his head out.

"Hmmm, what's did you say Mikey?"

Raph glared a warning and Mikey gave a fake laugh.

"Oh, nothing."

Don rolled his eyes and shut himself in his lab again. The click of a lock was heard.

Raph stood and waved his fist in front of Mikey. "Say one word ta masta splinta, Leo or Donny. . . . .and ya'll have an extra head on the side of yer first one."

He spoke low and menacing.

Mikey nodded, then Raph started on Scorpio. But Lee pulled the blonde behind her and smiled.

"She'll keep quiet."

"How'd ya know?"

"Because if she had a girl incident she won't know where the things are."

She spoke calmly. But Scorpio looked horrified. Raph tried to work out what the _things _were and his eyes widened when he realized what they were talking about. Mikey also calculated the answer and grew silent.

Lee strode next to Raph and he put his arms around her. "But you can't tell antone about this."

Scorpio nodded, bounced over to her smiling. "Well, this can't be the first time right?"

Lee smacked her forehead. "It was."

"Ohhhhhh."

Then she looked uncomfortable. "Wasn't it sore?"

"I'm not gonna talk about that, Scorpio."

Lee glared at Scorpio. Raph smirked and pulled her closer. Mikey shared a glance with Scorpio then pulled her away to his arcade games. The sounds of guns reached the couple.

Raph sat Lee down. "So when's ya birthday?" He asked.

"Oh, I haven't really thought about it since you took us in but it's. . . . . . . . . .this Saturday."

Raph nodded. Then he grinned and pulled Lee into his lap, careful of her arm. He rocked her gently as she laid her head against his shoulder.

**To Scorpio and Mike**

Splat! Crack! BANG!

The two shot down guys in army clothes. They fell down easily and GAME OVER flashed on the screen. Scorpio laughed and leaned against Mikey. She turned her head and came face to face with him. Evidently he'd turned just as she had. They stared at each other, then smiled. Scorpio leaned her forehead against his.

"You know what Mikey. I think I'm starting to like you. Like. . . . . .like like you."

Scorpio suddenly realized what she'd said and grew silent. Watching Mike's reaction. He looked happy. He had a grin on his face.

"I also LIKE LIKE you!"

Scorpio grinned and leaned closer.

"Well, I like you more."

"I like you more than you."

Mikey said, leaning even closer. Then he looked uncomfortable.

"Scorpio. . . . . . .I've never done this before, but. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . can I kiss you?"

Scorpio looked surprised. She smiled and nodded. Mikey slowly leaned against her and their lips met together. Scorpio held her breath. '_This was kissing Mikey! Well, then we'd better start making-out!'_

Scorpio grinned and kissed back. Finally they broke apart. Mikey was red, but Scorpio smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was muffled giggles from behind them and they spun around. There, with their hands over they're mouths, was Lee and Raph. Raph held his thumb up, while Lee grinned at them. Scorpio groaned, then yanked Lee into Mikey's bedroom.

"Well, if you get to laugh about me and Mikey, I want to know how you _did it_ with Raph."

Lee blushed. "Um, I'm not exactly sure."

Scorpio looked doubtful, but then she became serious.

"What if, you know, get pregnant or something?"

"I haven't thought of that yet."

Lee shuffled slightly, looking embarressed. But Scorpio wasn't finished.

"So, how'd it feel?"

"SCORPIO!"

Lee looked shocked and walked out the bedroom.

**Well, once again please review what you thought of my friends writing. I did a spell check on it so there shouldn't be any wrong spelling. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I started working on the next chapter as soon as I finished the last. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8: Pain**

Lee and Scorpio's talk was cut short when Donny walked in. He smiled at them and spoke sympatheticly.

"Sorry, Lee. But I gotta check your bandages."

Lee nodded and followed him into the lab. She sat on the metal table and listened to his instructions.

"Um, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

Don looked away as Lee pulled her night shirt over her head. She cringed as it slid across her bandaged chest. The lab door opened and Raph cam in. He silently hid behind a shelf and watched Don work.

"It's not too bad. A few more days and the stitches can come out. As for the arm, it's going to a about 2 weeks before you can use it."

Lee nodded at the report and Don helped her slip into her shirt again. He helped her off and opened the door for her. He noticed Raph and turned on him, scolding.

"Raph! You can't just come in here and watch Lee! That's perverted! Shell. I just might tell Master about this!"

Don looked aghast as Raph merely snorted and left. Don put his hands on his hips angrily.

"Well, if that's how you want to play, Rapheal Hamato. Let the games begin."

Don shut his lab door with a bang.

When Raph left the lab, Lee was sitting on the couch with Scorpio and Mikey. They were watching a chick flick. Raph rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, pulling Lee gently onto his lap.

"Geez, the things I do for love."

He whispered to her. Lee smirked and whispered back.

"So, you love me?"

Raph nuzzled her neck. At that moment Donny came out the lab. He froze and stared. Scorpio and Mike were holding hands, while Raph and Lee was holding _each other_.

He gapped for a few moments before he bolted back into his lab. The two couples stared after him silently.

"Think we should go after him?"

Mikey asked. His blue eyes were wide with curiosity. But Raph shrugged and turned his attention to Lee. Mikey continued watching TV with Scorpio. A few minutes later Raph carried Lee to the kitchen.

The dojo opened to let out Leo. He smiled at Scorpio and went over to the couch. Plopping himself in between Mikey and Scorpio, he spread his arms around the back of the couch. Mikey looked angry and left to go to the kitchen. Scorpio looked uncomfortable when Leo's arm tightened around her shoulder.

She looked over to Mikey and saw him glaring at Leo's head. If looks could kill, Leo would have been thrown off a cliff and brought back to life only to drown him!

Scorpio giggled slightly at the thought. But Leo smiled with her and that made her grin fade.

"Um, I think I'm a little hungry."

Scorpio stood up and walked to the kitchen hurriedly. She sat on a counter and watched Mikey silently. The turtle was boiling noodles for dinner. Lee was in Raph's lap. She looked tired. Scorpio grinned and stuck her tongue out at her. Lee scowled and stepped out Raph's embrace, menacingly. Scorpio yelped and dodged out the way as Lee stalked towards her. Mikey had stopped and was watching the girls run around the table.

"I'm gonna kill ya!"

Lee caught Scorpio with one hand and they toppled to the floor. Scorpio was laughing and gently kicked Lee off her. Lee was also chuckling. She pushed herself off the floor painfully. Raph's face mirrored his concern, but it left as soon as she plopped herself onto his legs.

"My sons. . . . . . . ."

Raph, Mikey, Scorpio and Lee froze as Splinters voice drifted to them. Lee turned, but resorted to herself falling backwards. Raph caught her quickly and steadied her. Mikey pushed Scorpio away and smiled innocently at his master.

Splinter was eying them each. "Raphael, I believe I must have a word with you and Michelangelo."

Donny strode into the kitchen and stood behind the rat. Raph glared at him along with Mikey. They silently followed him to his room.

Master Splinter crossed his legs on a mat. Candles flickered around the room, casting a warm glow on the walls. Mikey and Raph knelt in front of him. Their master looked at them sternly and shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Michelangelo, I have heard from Donnatello that you have been, what is it that you call it, _flirting _with Miss Scorpio Vlok. Is this true?"

Mikey looked at a loss for words and nodded quietly. Raphael watched him, sympathetically.

"Yes, Sensei. But—"

Splinter interrupted quickly.

"No '_buts_', Michelangelo! What if the relationship doesn't last? What will happen to you? I don't want to see my youngest son hurt by a woman that we took in."

Mikey looked around the room, almost as if he was lost. Raph put a hand on his shoulder and silently comforted him.

"And finally, RAPHAEL! What were you thinking?!? You are only 19 years old! What gave you the idea, that you could. . . could. . . .could do that!?!"

Raph snapped up to stare at his father, disbelief showing.

"Huh?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. You have real feelings for Miss Lee Herbert."

He broke off. He put a paw to his chin, thoughtfully.

"Both of you have feelings for the girls. . . . . . . . But this could endanger them more than us. The girls will be a target by the foot. Everyday more reports of incidents in the city warn me of the Shredder returning."

Raphael stood up and faced his master in a brave attempt for his and Mikey's happiness.

"Master Splinta, Mikey and I won't let nuthing happen ta em. We'll protect em!"

He puffed his chest up. A creak from behind, made them turn. Lee and Scorpio looked around the door nervously. Lee gulped and pulled her blonde friend into the room. Scorpio hid behind Lee as they approached Splinter's sharp gaze.

"Um. . . . .uh."

Lee stammered. She was staring at her bare feet. Scorpio was flushed, as she was still wearing her pajamas. Mikey was smiling encouragingly at Scorpio, while Raph was staring at Lee. He silently mouthed at her, _you can do it_. Lee took a deep breath, looking straight at Master Splinter eyes, she said.

"We understand the danger. But, and I speak for the both of us, we care about them. We're sorry if you disapprove. . . . . . . . .and if it'll make things better, we'll leave the lair."

Scorpio looked up, her hazel eyes pleading. Lee, on the other hand, was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I have to think. My sons, ladies, please leave."

Master Splinter turned away from them, and Raph steered Lee out. Scorpio linked her arm onto Mikey's and gently guided him to his video games. Raph sat Lee on the couch and watched, amused, as she crossed her arms painfully. She cringed, touching her sore arm.

"You're gonna beat Don up aren't ya?"

Raph nodded, but stayed silent. Lee quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He shook his head and sighed. Scorpio was still trying to get Mikey to play his games. But nothing she said helped.

"Come on, Mikey! Play!"

"Don't feel like it."

"Why?"

Mikey looked at her sadly. "You might have to leave."

At that moment, Don walked out his lab. He took one look at the rooms occupants, and backed away. Raph growled and jumped from behind. He caught Donny's shell and yanked him to the floor. Mikey joined him and sat on the purple turtles shell.

"Mikey! Get off ME!!"

Don yelled. Mikey put a hand over his mouth to muffle the yells. Raph bent down. "Ya just had ta ruin everything, didn't ya."

It was a statement more than a question. Don glared at Raph, before biting Mike's hand and rolling out from under him. The orange turtle fell off Don and leapt up. Don was glaring at them.

"What'd you mean?"

"I meant, that you might've just sent Lee home."

Raph spoke lowly. Don seemed to be thinking about what Hothead had said and it finally clicked. He gapped a little and pointed from Raph, to Lee and back to Raph.

"You mean. . . . . .you're together and," He indicated at Scorpio and Mikey. "You're together too?"

The four nodded. Don analysed this and gave a sheepish grin.

"Uh, would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No. Master Splinter is deciding now."

The five were quiet as they waited for the rat's answer. The only sound was Lee's breathing as she slept on Raph's shoulder. It was about 1am and Splinter hadn't come out.

Scorpio yawned. She leaned against Mikey and closed her eyes. Mikey leaned his cheek against Scorpio's hair and snored. Don and Raph smiled at him as the three dozed off. And hour after that all of them were asleep. The doors to Master Splinters rooms opened quietly. The rat slowly made his way to where the young adults were sleeping. He put a hand on Lee's forehead, searching her mind.

**Lee's Mind.**

_Splinter appeared in a dark room. Suddenly a bright light flashed on and a metal operating table came into view. But the person on the table was what Splinter was shocked about. Lee lay there motionless, she stared into space. Almost as if she were . . . . . .robotic._

_Splinter inched forward and gently placed a paw on her stomach, to feel if she had any wounds. But what he felt was not a sore muscle. He gently placed another paw on the stomach and carefully felt it. A small kick hit his hand. It was strong but feeble at the same time._

_Lee was pregnant! Splinter gazed at Lee's face. Then jumped as her eyes snapped open. Instead of the two beautiful pacific coloured eyes, he saw one normal blue/green eyes and a mechanical one. She stared at him helplessly and sadly._

_The image faded as mist took over._

**Present**

Master Splinter jumped backwards. But froze as he saw Lee's eyes flutter open. She gave him a hopeful look and gently edged herself away from Raph's embrace. Standing she followed him into his rooms and knelt in front of him. He regarded her with a soft, worried smile.

"Miss Lee, I have thought about what you said and have come to a conclusion. You and Miss Scorpio may stay. But I ask you to hold no secrets from me. If you are to be part of this family, you are to tell me about yourself. Not Raphael not anyone but me. Understand?"

Lee nodded.

"Good. Now we will talk every night. Now I want to know about yourself."

He watched Lee take a deep breath, "I was born in Calafornia, Chicago. I was raised here. I discontinued high school when I was 16. I joined a boxing club, made a living from it and became a pro. Mother died a year ago and father became a drunk. He disapproved of my boxing," Lee broke off. She looked uncomfortable. "He was going to send me to a rehab place. When I argued with him he became angry and often would leave the house. I had a boyfriend, names Chris. He would look after me when I got beat up at boxing. And that's about it."

Splinter had listened to it all carefully. But was surprised when he heard she was a boxer. On the outside she looked like a fragile beautiful creature. Guess looks really were deceiving.

"My girl, I know this is rather personal. But if it concerns my son I must know. Have you ever done something with Raphael?"

Lee looked confused, then blushed deeply. Splinter smiled quietly and chuckled.

"Well, I see you have! If this leads to anything, Please alert me as soon as you can."

"What?"

Splinter looked at the girl. Then smiled at her.

"If I get a grandchild I want to be at least the second to know."

Lee sweat dropped. Splinter ushered her out and returned to meditating. Lee wandered back to the back to the others. Raph was yawning widely. He noticed her and pulled her against his plasteron. Being careful of her arm, he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her giggling into their room.

The night before, he'd taken down the two hammocks and replaced them with a single large crimson hammock. He laid her down on the material and leaned over her. Smirking, he caught her lips in a kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's da next chappie! Hope ya like it and plz review!**

**Chapter 8: Watching you Hurt**

About two months later, Lee and Scorpio were sprawled on the couch with they're legs on each others. The boys had gone with Casey up top. They'd been gone for hours and Scorpio was getting hungry.

"Leeeeee, why can't ya cook?"

Her whiney voice was getting to be a real pain in the butt! Lee closed her eyes and lay her head back. But Scorpio didn't stop. Finally, Lee stood up and went into the dojo.

Master Splinter was sitting cross legged on a mat. Candles gave off strong scents of chamomile. He regarded Lee quietly and smiled at her. They're talk earlier must have brought them closer.

"Scorpio's getting annoying."

"I heard. Would you like to meditate?"

Lee looked doubtful and grimaced. She probably would be more bored. But Splinter persisted and soon she was crossing her legs on a red mat. Splinter taught her about making her breaths even. That it would calm her. She practised a little and, in minutes, they were breathing slowly and no sound was made. They're eyes were closed. Even when Scorpio poked her head around the door, they didn't move.

Eventually Splinter opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Lee, you are doing well. Lee?"

Lee was quiet. Master Splinter put a paw on her forehead and gently pushed. Lee fell backwards, but stayed asleep. Splinter smiled, and shaking his head, he stood and made his way out the dojo.

Scorpio was eating a bag of potato chips on the couch. The show 'My Stories" was on. Splinter joined her and the two watched silently.

About two hours later the door to the lair opened and the turtles came in. All were groaning and limping. Don was leaning heavily on his staff. Leo's swords were sheathed unevenly. Mikey's chucks were slung on his shoulders and Raph was clutching his shoulder.

Scorpio jumped up and ran towards them with Splinter tailing her. The door to the dojo opened and Lee came out. She stared at the turtles before racing towards Raph.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Raph grunted and pulled away from her. Instead of usually being angry, Lee looked hurt. Raphael immediately felt guilty, but he moved past her and up the stairs to the bathroom. Scorpio looked at Lee's upset face and put an arm around her.

"He's just being moody as per usual."

Lee nodded. Then turned her attention to the other brothers. Don had limped to his lab and brought out his first aid kit, then limped back and was now sitting Mikey down.

Scorpio sat next to Mikey and watched Don bandage up Mikey's knee and forehead.

"Hahaha, I'm a mummy!"

He joked, before cringing. Don shook his head while Leo and Scorpio laughed. Even in pain, Mikey could lighten the mood. Lee was gazing at the bathroom's closed door. _What was with Raphael?_ She wondered.

She stepped past Master Splinter and climbed the stairs to the bathroom. She opened the door and shut it quietly. Raph was sitting on the floor with his back against the bath. From between his fingers, Lee could see red blood oozing out.

"Oh, Raph."

He looked up startled. When he saw Lee, he bowed his head and mumbled something about 'being fine'.

"You're not FINE."

Lee took a wash cloth from the basin, dampening it, she gently cleaned the wound. She took out a band aid and stuck a large patch on his arm.

"Oh, so you're going to give me the silent treatment now?"

"Sorry."

Lee sighed and sat next to him. Leaning against his good shoulder, she traced patterns on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

Raph said nothing, but stared at the wall. Lee thought quietly to her self then spoke slowly and understandingly.

"You don't like looking weak, do you?"

". . . . . . . . . . . .No."

"You want to be the strong one that pulls all the shots and you want to be the hero of the day."

Raph looked at her quizzically.

"How'd ya knw all dat?"

Lee smiled and brought her knees to her chest. "I also wanted to be like that."

"You?"

"Yip. But someone changed that."

Raph's eyes asked the question. Lee leaned close to him and breathed deeply. "You changed that when you rescued me. You saved my life and I'm eternally grateful for that. And I love you."

Raph smiled softly and kissed her head.

**With the others**

"Think Raph's OK?"

Scorpio asked. She sat at the table with Mikey cooking. Leo and Splinter sat next to her.

"Ah, Miss Scorpio, I believe Lee can look after him just fine."

"Hmmm."

Scorpio cocked her head and watched Mikey sauté vegetables in oil. The sizzle and smell made her mouth water. When she glanced at Leo, she found him staring at her with a smile.

"Wanna go top side for some fresh air?"

Scorpio looked doubtful but she nodded and the two walked out. Splinter watched Mikey's face grew sad and frowned.

Scorpio followed Leo through the sewers to a manhole. Leo helped her through and pulled himself up. They were in an alleyway There was a fire escape on the side of the building next to them. They climbed up and looked down at the view of lights.

"It's beautiful."

Scorpio breathed. Leo stood behind her, uncomfortably close. Scorpio noticed that and inched away. But Leo put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Scorpio, you're really pretty."

"Uh. Thanks."

Leo smiled and pulled her closer. She stiffened as his mouth closed over hers. Scorpio was shocked. She pulled away and jumped down the metal ladder to the manhole, with Leo yelling apologies.

But she stumbled down into the sewer and ran through the pipes. After what seemed to be ages, she dropped to the floor, sobbing. She was lost, cold and now was crying!

**At the Lair**

Dinner was ready on the table when Leo came in. He looked upset and confused. When he saw the others, he ran up the landing to his room. Mikey called after him.

"Dude! Where's Scorpio!"

The whole table stared at Leo's shut door. Then Lee stood up and walked to the lairs door. Raph started to follow but she persuaded him to stay. She stepped through the opening and walked down the pipes. As she neared the East sewers, she heard faint chokes. She rounded a corner and there, crying on the floor, was Scorpio.

Lee squatted next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"L. . .Leo. He kissed me and apologised."

"Oh."

That was all Lee could say. Scorpio and Mike had barely been together for a day and here Scorpio was getting kissed. The girls stayed there for a few more minutes and finally Lee talked Scorpio into chatting with Leo. They made their way back to the lair. It took them longer than usual though and soon they were going through unknown tunnels.

"Where are we?"

Scorpio wondered aloud. Lee looked worried.

"I feel sick."

The blonde looked at her pale friend and frowned. "Let's go further."

They walked for a while in silence. Then voices from a side tunnel made them stop.

"Shredder wants them alive! Once he hears we couldn't find the beasts again, he'll be furious!"

"Yeah, but with the greens having new human girlfriend should help us. We just need to get a hold on one and the others would walk into our mouths."

Scorpio and Lee peered around the corner. There was a large group of black clothed men. They carried weapons and wore masks. The foot! Scorpio stumbled back in fright. But an echo of her footsteps made a loud noise.

The foot spun around and raced to them. Lee pulled Scorpio up and pushed her to run. But the foot took a short cut and soon the girls were surrounded.

"Stay still!"

The leader yelled. Scorpio and Lee were searched for weapons and led away. They were pulled out the sewers and pushed into a large heavy metal truck.

"Hey, let us out!"

Scorpio screeched. But the truck jerked and started moving. Lee and Scorpio yelled over the noise but no answer than a jolt was rewarded.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, people.**

**I'll be discontinuing this story until I get some reviews for it. No one has read it, so sorry.**

**Hope I'll finish it soon.**

**LL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thankz Stylin-cute! I thought no one was reading this story. But I'm sorry 2 say that now that schools starting, the updates will be slower with the upcoming homework. Thankz again 4 the review.**

**Chapter 11: Morning Sickness?**

"Hey, watch it!"

Scorpio yelled. She and Lee were pushed through a door. She stumbled a bit and fell on to her knees. Lee wobbled, but kept her balance. She turned and glared and the reproaching foot. A woman with dark hair pushed past the foot and stared down at the girls.

"I trust the accommodations are not to your liking."

"Like hell, they aren't!"

Scorpio growled. Lee was silent, she looked very pale and faint. The woman introduced herself as Mistress Karai.

"The reason you are here, is because we want the turtles. Tell us where they are and we'll let you go. If you refuse my simple request, you'll regret it. . . . . . . . . "

She said the last words in a low hiss. Then she turned on her heel and strode out the room. Flicking the light switch off as she went. The metal door closed with a bang.

Lee groped on the walls for the switch and clicked it back on. They were in a grey cell. It consisted of two bunk beds, a chair and poorly crafted desk. Scorpio flopped onto a bed and groaned.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. We can't tell them where the brothers are."

Lee stared at the ceiling. Scorpio followed her gaze and grinned.

"Brilliant!"

But the next sound was a little different as Lee bent over and retched. Scorpio shut her eyes and turned away.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. EW!"

The next sound was the same and eventually, Scorpio slid off the bed and held Lee's brown hair out her face. Lee looked weaker, and she vomited again.

"What's wrong, Lee Lee? Did you eat something bad?"

Lee shook her head. The puking stopped and she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She leaned against the wall. Lee felt hot, sweaty and sick. Scorpio rubbed her back.

"But, if it's not food poisoning. What can it be?"

The two thought for a few minutes, then both came to an conclusion.

"You're pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant!"

They stared at each other, then opened their mouths and screamed. Loud and long.

**At The Lair**

Master Splinter was pacing restlessly in the kitchen. April had been called, and came over immediately with Casey. The boys had left to search the sewers and the city as soon as night had fallen. Raph had been persistent of not moving instantly. But he resigned himself to his punching bag and stayed there till they left.

The turtles and Casey hadn't come back and the morning was drawing nearer. The grinding noise of the lair's door, brought the two's attention. The five walked in. They looked dejected and weary from their night's trip. Raphael stalked to the dojo and Mikey closed himself in his room. Don went back to his lab and Leo stayed in the kitchen to thank April.

"I'll escort you home if you want."

She shook her head and smiled softly.

"I've got Casey, remember?"

"Yea! She has me! Right, Babe?"

"Casey! Hush!"

The man fell silent. But Leo grinned and went to his room. Splinter had watched his sons make their way to the different areas. Then made himself a cup of herbal tea and went to his rooms. He sat down on a mat and closed his eyes. Splinter took deep breaths, and meditated.

**Lee's POV**

_What the frickin' hell!?! _I'm pregnant! I stared helplessly at Scorpio's shocked face. She was just as surprised as I felt. She took a deep breath.

"When was the last time you slept with him?"

"Almost two months ago."

I ran a hand through my hair. Scorpio thought about this. Then,

"We need to get ya outta here!"

She said it bossily and set to work on moving the desk underneath the vent. She pulled the chair on the table. Then stood, shakily, and fiddled with the screws.

"It won't budge!"

I whispered to her.

"Shhhh. Let me try. You learn about this stuff when you're a boxer on the streets."

Scorpio climbed down and I clambered up. Looking at the screws, I looked down at my belt. I was wearing black jeans, a red tank top, sneakers and a leather belt with hooks. I twisted a hook off and inserted it into a screw. _What was Raph gonna say when he found out? Splinter said something about wanting to know if I was pregnant, but I thought he was joking!_

I twisted the hook a bit and watched the screw wiggle out. I did this to the 5 others. And soon, I wrenched the vent off and passed it down to Scorpio. I jumped down, but regretted it as soon as the nausea came back.

Then the door's knob started moving!

"Scorpio! Climb out! Get the guys!"

Scorpio looked reluctant, but climbed up and disappeared, crawling through the small space. I jumped up and stabbed the vent's cover over it. Then jumped down just as the door opened.

**Normal POV**

A tall dark haired man entered. He looked at Lee once, before glancing around the room.

"Hmmm, he said there would be two. But. no matter."

He said it with mock cheerfulness. Lifting a hand he clicked his fingers. Two foot ninja's appeared. They grabbed Lee's arms and held them behind her. She struggled against them and even managed to elbow one in the ribs. He let out a growl and tightened his hold. The pushed her out the room with the man following slowly behind.

Lee lost count of how many doors they passed. They walked into a large metal room. It looked similar to Donny's but lacked the sorta safe feeling. All around the large room were machines and beakers. Lee was pushed through a side door. A lone metal operating table was in the middle with a bright light shining from the ceiling.

Lee was strapped onto the table, where she wiggled. The man came to her side.

"The master and mistress have given me the opportunity to _work _on you. So I feel we should get to know one another. My name is Bishop. Agent John Bishop. And you are?"

Lee was quiet, she glared at him. Bishop shrugged and turned away.

"Maybe after a few test runs you will be more. . . . . . . . .agreeable."

With that he indicated to the door. A woman wearing a long white lab coat came out. She looked very cold. She had greasy black hair and brown eyes. She came over to bishop and held out a syringe. The glass medical _thing_ held a blue liquid. Bishop stroked it, almost lovingly.

"This my dear, is a little syrum that puts you to sleep. As you slumber, I will be operating on a new invention. I will wake you up every day and have you look at what you will become."

Lee glared at him, and arched away from the needle. But Bishop lifted he shirt a little and stuck it in, harshly.

He was right, moments later, Lee's eyes were closing.

**REVIEW WHAT U THOUGH ABOUT IT!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chappie 12! I am on a roll!**

**Chapter 12: What Ya' Staring At!**

Scorpio had crawled through the air vent for about half an hour when she found an opening. She switched her body around and kicked the opening. It crashed down. Scorpio winced, then carefully lowered herself and took off running. When she found refuge behind a brick wall, she turned and surveyed her surroundings.

It looked like a warehouse that was on the West side of the city. It was on the edge of the sea, but steel flooring kept it above water level. There were other warehouses in a circle. The was a single road that led out, but it was being guarded by two foot ninja's. The voices of approaching people reached Scorpio's ears and she quickly sprinted behind a factory. As soon as the voices dispersed, Scorpio let out the breath she'd been holding. Around the back of the factoried and warehouses were tall mesh fences that could easily be climbed.

But before she could turn to leave, a large sobbing was heard from inside the warehouse she was hiding behind. Scorpio saw a couple of crates and clambered up quickly. She looked through a dusty, broken window. There, crying on the floor, was a little boy. He had his arms around a young woman. She was trying to comfort the young one. The woman had white blonde hair cut at two different lengths. The first was her fringe that came to her chin and the rest came past her shoulder blades. She had baby blue eyes and wore a white sweat shirt with beige cargo pants. Almost everything about her was pale. The boy crying on her lap, had sun bleached blonde hair, a deep tan and grey eyes. He was wearing black shorts, a purple and blue T-shirt and sneakers.

Scorpio eased herself through the window and called to them softly. The woman looked up, startled. When she saw Scorpio, she stood up and held the boy in her arms.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Scorpio. Are you being held here?"

"Yes, I'm Siera. This is my son Biggs." Siera said. She hoisted Briggs further up her side and walked over to the window.

"Can you help us?"

"Yeah. Give me the boy and I'll bring him up first." Siera nodded and held Briggs up. Scorpio bent down and caught him around the stomach. He gave a small whimper and clung to her.

"It's Ok. It's Ok. I'm saving you and your mommy. How old are you?"

"Se. . .seven."

Scorpio thought it wise to keep Briggs occupied as she brought him up. She sat him on a crate gently and bent through the window again. Siera had moved a wooden table to the window and was standing on it to get to Scorpio.

"Give me your hand."

Scorpio whispered. The women linked arms and Scorpio pulled her up. Briggs was watching his mommy climb through the broken window when he let out a cry. Three foot ninja's were walking towards them!

Scorpio glanced at them, then caught Siera and Brigg's wrists. She pulled them to the mesh fence and hoisted Briggs onto her back. Briggs held tightly as Scorpio and Siera climbed up the wired fence. They reached the top and jumped down. Together they raced away from the factory.

**At The Lair**

Raph was sweating when he left the dojo. Mikey was in the kitchen making breakfast and Don was having his morning coffee. Leo's door was closed so they assumed he was going to sleep in. Raph went to the bathroom to shower, leaving Mike and Donny.

"You alright, Mikey?"

Don looked over at his younger brother, concerned.

"Yeah."

But Mikey eyes the buttered toast he'd made and pushed it away. Don sighed. Everyone was worried about Lee and Scorpio. It had been almost 37 hours and no sign of them. Leo had locked himself in his room, Raph stayed in the dojo and now Mikey wasn't eating.

Suddenly the lair's door opened. Expecting April or Casey they didn't pay attention, but as soon as Don heard the familiar voice. A grin spread his face. Mikey jumped up and ran to Scorpio. But stopped as he saw another pale girl with her. Raph came running out, followed by Leo and Splinter.

"Miss Scorpio, who's this?"

Splinter asked calmly. Donny was also wondering. _She's really pretty._ The boy on Scorpio's back was trembling when he saw the turtles. Scorpio lowered him and spoke quickly.

"They foot kidnapped us, they took me and Lee to a warehouse. I crawled through a vent, but Lee stayed behind. As I was running away to get you guys, I found Siera and Briggs." She motioned to the newcomers. "And now we're here, oh and I'm completely freaked outta my mind right now. I'm scared that Lee and Little Lee will be hurt and now I wanna CRY!"

Scorpio's talking had become only a blur of words. And everyone could see she was working herself into a tantrum. Mike stopped her talking and hugged her as her eyes became blurry.

Siera was silent and held Brigg's hand. But she caught the gaze of Donnatello and soon they were staring at each other. Raph was silent, _What da shell does Scorpio mean 'Lil Lee'_

"What'dya mean 'Lil Lee?"

Scorpio pulled away from Mikey and glared at Raph. "I mean she's pregnant! I mean she's gonna have a mini you or a little her! SHE'S FRICKIN' PREGNANT!!!!"

She screamed at the red turtle. Everyone was quiet. Lee was pregnant. Splinter's eyes were narrowed and he spoke to the larger than before group. "Miss Siera, you and your son are free to stay here. Raphael, keep your temper in check," He gazed at his son, warningly, "Donnatello prepare for battle. No one hurts my daughter _or _grandchildren."

Splinter seemed to be in calm anger, but he was already almost bursting to kill someone. _Who knew Splinter wanted to be a grand papie so much? _Scorpio grinned. She high fived Mikey. But Siera spoke quietly to Splinter.

"You are Master Splinter?"

"Yes."

"You and my father were good friends when in school. My father was Monsier Paton deAngelo."

Splinter though carefully.

"You are Paton's daughter?"

"I am." Siera nodded quickly. She hadn't known that she would be in the presence of her fathers famous martial arts teacher.

"I want to help."

The turtles looked at her small frame, doubtfully. But she shot them down and spoke haughtily.

"I can chi block."

She announced. Splinter, Leo and Don looked impressed. Finally, Splinter nodded.

"We will leave as soon as night falls."

He turned away from them and went to his rooms. Leo went to the dojo to sharpen his swords and Don showed Siera and Briggs to his room. He had said he didn't mind sleeping on the couch and Siera thanked him.

Mikey pulled Scorpio to his room to sleep. Leaving Raph alone.

"Lee's pregnant. . . . ."

He whispered to himself. Then he chuckled. Finally, he was laughing loud and outright. But it faded and he frowned. Lee was in the hands of those goons and he couldn't do anything. Scowling, he made his way to his master's rooms and knocked.

"Enter."

Opening the door, Raph knelt on a mat in front of Splinter and bowed his head.

"You knew?"

"Yes, I entered her mind almost 6 weeks ago. I realised she was expecting but, I saw something else too. My son, you must not let what you see change the feelings you have for her."

"Master?"

"Enough. Get some rest. You will need it."

With that Raph left. Leaving Splinter to meditate.

**Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry 4 w8. I'll try do fast updates on the weekends.

**Chapter 13: Rescue Mission 1**

When Lee awoke, she felt pain in her stomach. But not the usual preggy pain, but like two rusted gears grinding against each other. She tried to sit up, but felt herself still strapped to the metal operating table. Her shirt was off, but her red sports bra underneath was still there. Squinting hard, she looked at her stomach. Lee almost fainted.

"OH MY GAWD!!"

Her stomach had three long stripes of stitches from under her bust to her belly button. The was dried up blood around the stitches and all over the table. She lay her head back as her breathing quickened.

_Calm down girl. Raph will come. He'll come and take you home. Home? The lair's not my home! What will happen to the baby? I can't care after a baby!_

As she thought this, she heard the sounds of a struggle outside her cell. She closed her eyes and prayed silently. Then Lee's eyes snapped open as she felt the pregnancy nausea come back.

_Oh CRAP!_

**With the turtles**

"Where is my girl!"

Raph roared, as he flung a ninja backwards. His sais at the ready. Leo and Don were shielding off from behind. Scorpio grabbed at her secret daggers and hurled two across the long hallway. They caught the arms of four ninja's and strapped them to the wall. She gave a grin and bent forward, just as April came running from behind. The red haired put her foot on Scorpio's back and twirled into the air. She did an round house kick in midair and knocked three ninja's backwards.

Splinter was doing a swift set of kicks to the ninjas. Casey was at the back, swinging his hockey sticks together and smashing his bat into the black clad people.

Mikey was shielding Scorpio as she ran from door to door. She would open one then go to the next, searching for Lee.

"I found her!"

Scorpio's yell made the group turn. Immediately, they raced through the door and slammed it shut. Don and Casey leaned their backs against the door as yells and bangs came from outside.

Raph was walking slowly towards the table in the middle of the room. The body was twitching now and then. Underneath the bed was Lee's black tank top. Raph reached the table and stared down at the body.

"Lee?"

Lee's eyes flicked to his and held a pleading gaze. Raph instantly grabbed the straps and snapped them off. But he froze when he saw the stitches.

"Raphael!"

Splinter's sharp shout brought Raph out his trance. Just as his finger tips reached Lee, the door slammed open. Don and Casey were thrown onto the ground and a clan of ninjas raced in. Behind then, a woman with long black hair strode out.

"Well, well, he will be very pleased to see you here, Turtles. Take them away!"

"Karai!"

Casey ran forward to strike Karai, but felt himself fall to the floor holding his leg. Everything was a blur as Lee was snatched into a ninja's arms and carried away. Scorpio was caught from behind and slammed into a wall. The turtles were shot with injections and Splinter was disarmed. April's weapons were taken and she was pulled out the room.

"Lee!"

Raph managed to choke out before he fell unconscious.

**Three hours later**

"Ugh!"

Mikey grimaced as Raph woke up. He and the others had been confined to a large cell. A single beam of light in the middle of the room. All of them had steel chains around their ankles, wrists and even their necks. Scorpio had twisted and turned till she could get near enough to Mikey and snuggled against him.

April and Casey sat together in a corner. Leo was standing. The door to the cell opened and Karai walked in. She smirked.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking."

Raph snorted and spat at Karai. She glared and withdrew her blade to hold it against his cheek.

"Watch it, freak! And to think I was going to do you a favour."

Splinter met her with his direct gaze and they stayed like that for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Your girlfriend is fine, for now, except for a bit of remodelling she's the same. And I think you should know, she's pregnant. Looks like she'll give birth in the next three or four months."

Raph looked up. He wanted Lee back in his arms at the lair, or at least away from here. He staggered to his feet.

"Where is she?"

"I will bring her soon enough. But, Dr Bishop, will be talking about her. . . . . . . .changes."

"What the shell did you do to her!"

Raph roared. The large clan was glaring at the mistress with hatred. Even Splinter. Bishop stepped into the room, quietly. He glanced at Karai, and with her approved nod, he spoke.

"I have tested one of my theories with the test subject. I removed her appendix, gall bladder, the thymus gland and. . . . . . . . .her uterus."

Karai's eyes widened and she turned sharply on him.

"What do you meam 'her uterus'? Without it she won't have the offspring our master wants! You fool!"

Bishop nodded calmly.

"Yes, she might not have the babies."

"Babies. . . . . ."

Raph was staring at him. Bishop nodded again and spoke in a bored tone.

"Yes, she was going to have twins."

"YOU BASTARD!!"

Raph struggled up and lashed out at Bishop. The man stepped back and gave him a sideway's kick behind the knees. Raph fell onto his knees, glaring at him.

"I replaced the body parts with advanced machinery from the Chinese. She felt the pain though."

Bishop smirked, Karai was still scowling at the man. Then she pulled him out and spoke quickly with him. She made a hand signal and two ninjas came in, dragging with them. The prisioners gasped as they flung Lee forward. Raph caught her awkwardly and held her close.

The door closed with an echoing bang. Splinter moved towards Lee and checked her over. She was in a bad state.

"Miss Scorpio, how did you get out the first time?"

"Through an airvent."

Siera moved to the wall and groped for an opening. She shook her head and sat down again.

"Nothing."

There was silence in the cell. Everyone was thinking. Raph pulled Lee closer and spoke comfortingly to her.

"I'm right here. It's alright. You're alright. . . ."

"I GOT IT!"

Scorpio jumped up, almost smacking Mike in the process.

"There's a sewer pipe everywhere in the city. There has to be one under the floor! If we work out of here we should be able to get into a pipe and back to the lair!"

She finished loudly. A large grin on her face.

Splinter nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. Finally he stood up, and felt at the floor. All of them started feeling the stone floor. Finally, Siera gave a startled gasp and fell into a black hole.

"Siera!"

Scorpio leaned over the edge. Siera had found the sewers and the hatch had fallen inwards. Siera had pitched forward and was now up to her knees in sewerage. Scorpio grinned and dropped down.

"Now, to get our weapons!" She whispered.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next Chappie!!!!!**

**Chapter 14: Rescue Mission 2**

"Hurry up, would ya!"

Raphael complained from the rear of the group. All of them had dropped into the sewers with Don in front then, Splinter, Siera, Scorpio, Mikey, Leo and Raph came last, holding Lee carefully cradled against his chest.

"Almost there, Girl. Almost there."

They'd been walking for about two hours. They'd left their weapons at the factory.

"Hey," Don exclaimed from the front. "We're at the lair."

The opening made rumbles as it opened. Don sighed with relief and stepped inside, followed by the others. Donnatello immediately ushered Raph into the lab. Next minute, Hot Head was shoved outside and the door slammed. April smiled softly and entered the lab. They were greeted by a loud yell.

"Mommy!"

Briggs came running out Mikey's bedroom, holding an orange blanket and a game boy in his hand.

He dropped his possessions, raced to his mother and threw his arms around her. Siera smiled and hugged him close. Splinter watched them with a smile, but it faded as he turned to look at the lab door. Raph was slumped against it with Casey making goofy faces. Mikey was sitting at the kitchen table, nibbling a slice of pizza.

"Scorpio, may I speak to you please?"

The ash blonde looked at Leo nervously.

"Um, OK."

She followed him out the lair with Mikey watching them intensely. Leo looked uncomfortable as they stood outside. They were on the rooftop of a grocery store.

"Look, I'm, uh, sorry that I, um, kissed you. I didn't mean to. And I'm really sorry if I made things weird for you and my bro."

He looked up from the floor and saw Scorpio smiling at him.

"Thanks, Leo, now take me back to the lair. It's chilly!"

Leonardo chuckled and led her into the sewers. When they were home, Scorpio raced to Mikey and flung her arms around his shoulders.

"S. . Scorpio?"

Mike was blushing crazily as Scorpio kissed him squarely on the lips in front of Leo, Casey, Raph and especially Splinter.

Splinter cleared his throat and inched to his room. Casey exchanged looks with Raph and burst into chuckles. Leo just smiled. But everyone laughed loudly as Mikey's chair was pushed back and the making-out couple fell backwards to the floor. Scorpio erupted into giggles as she rolled off Mike. She sat on the floor laughing along with the others.

Mikey, still on his back with his feet in the air, was silent. His face was red and eyes wide. At that moment April came out the lab and stood in front of them. She cleared her throat, but she'd already had everyone's attention.

"She's OK."

Mikey jumped up and whooped just as Scorpio climbed onto his shoulders and shouted out. Mikey stared at the girl on his shoulders. But April continued,

"But she. . . . . . . . .she has machine in her system. Bishop was telling the truth."

April paused for a breath, but Raph wouldn't have it.

"What about the baby? Are they alright? Is Lee gonna be alright? What if no one's alrigh'?"

April shook her head.

"Don can't tell, he'd need an X-ray for that."

Raph hid his face in his hands. Splinter walked over to him, laid a hand on his shoulder and replied.

"We can still hope. Nothing can distinguish hope, my son." He looked at April. "I want to enter her mind as soon as Lee's stable. My daughter needs help and she isn't awake to say it. So I'll speak for her."

Leonardo gazed at his father, proudly, with respect. April nodded.

"Don already says she's stable."

Splinter moved past her and entered the lab. Don came out and closed the door from behind them. He sat at a kitchen chair and stared at Scorpio, who was still on Mike's shoulders."

Raph immediately started asking questions.

"Donny, will she be able to live normally? Will things be different? Will she act the same? Does she still feel the same? Is she not human?"

Don rubbed his eyes.

"Lee can live normally, everything will be the same, she might act a bit withdrawn, she'll probably be scared of hospitals, my lab, needles, etc, She still DOES feel the same as before. And, um, she's not exactly human. . . . . . . .she's a cyborg now."

Raph was silent as he thought about this.

**Splinter**

Master Splinter walked through the lab and towards the bed where Lee lay. As he neared, he could smell the room strongly of blood. He reached her side and looked down at Lee's pale form. If it wasn't for the rising of her chest, he'd have thought her dead.

"My daughter, are you awake?"

Lee twitched, but her eyes didn't open. Splinter gently lay his paws on her temples and calmed his breathing. He emptied his mind and searched for Lee's.

_Lee?_

_Splinter asked the nothingness. Her mind was just as foggy as before. But a bright light flashed and Splinter was in a different room. The old lair! But it was different._

_The Each different side wall was a different colour. Bright orange, neon blue, deep red and purple. The floors were a shiny stone. Some old walls of the lair had been knocked down and new walls had been put up to redo different rooms. It must've been the lounge he was in._

_The was a 60 inch plasma TV on one wall, with red leather couches around it. A coffee table in the middle and a small arrangement of weapons were on it. Splinter looked closer at t he weapons._

_A sharp star pointed shuriken, a small pack of needle chi blocker, and Raph's sais. In the corner, next to a stereo system, was a spear with a green gem point. A fluffy purple rug was underneath the coffee table. At the top of another corner there was a long dark wooden table with matching chairs. There were four more doors. Splinter chose one and entered it._

_It was the kitchen. The floor was shiny stone, with bright orange walls. There were white wooden cabinets with white and grey granite counters. A fridge and stove were set against the walls. Splinter exited and chose another door._

_The bathroom. Stone floors, blue walls and a white toilet, wide bath and shower._

'_Nice.'_

_The next door he opened was a bedroom. Red walls, red bed spread and red walls. A dark wooden cabinet matched the bed. He left the room and wandered slowly to the last._

_He opened it slowly and gazed around in disbelief. It was a baby's room. Two cribs were in each corner, with a change table between them. Toys were scattered across the floor. A high giggle from behind him was startling. He turned to see a toddler girl sitting in the doorway, clutching her toes. A bigger shadow appeared behind her and scooped her up._

"_Now, Nila. You know you're not supposed to wander off."_

_Lee's voice wandered to his ears. He stepped into the lounge and stared. Lee sat cross legged on the rug in front of the TV with two small toddlers. A boy and girl. Lee was playing with them. Splinter crouched next to her and tried to speak._

"_Lee?"_

"_Hmmm."_

_The reply was more startling than the children. The two babies looked up, gave huge Mikey grins and draped themselves on Splinter. They felt so real._

"_Aaron and Nila. Your grandchildren."_

_She said softly. She looked and sounded older, more mature and comforting. The perfect mother._

"_You're still pregnant."_

"_Uh huh."_

_Splinter smiled as Aaron tried to clamber up his beard. Splinter looked closely at the children and took in their appearances._

_Aaron had dark brown hair, with shades of deep red, golden eyes and tanned skin. Nila had Lee's olive skin, bright aqua eyes, dark brown hair. The same as they're parents._

"_I have to leave now."_

_Master Splinter smiled at Nila. She'd grabbed his hind leg and was playing with his fur. He gently stood up and smiled once more at the family._

The vision ended and Splinter was standing beside Lee again. Her eyes were open and she had a small smile on her face.

"I'm still having the baby?"

". . . . . . . . .babies."

Lee closed her eyes and grinned. She rubbed her stomach lightly. Splinter smiled and turned to leave.

"My daughter, Raphael is very worried. You should speak to him."

Lee nodded and watched him leave.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sowy about the wait. The internets been down for a two weeks and exams are starting. ENJOY! =)**

**Chapter 15: Stupid**

A few days had passed since they'd escaped from the foot. Scorpio was taking chi blocking lessons from Siera and Don was still working on Lee. He said she would be well enough to move around in about a week. Mikey always tried to pull Scorpio away from her training and play videogames with him.

Raphael had started having brawls with Leonardo and the two could be heard from the dojo. Usually, the spar left the both of them sore and angry. Raph would go back to his punching bag and Leo meditated.

Splinter was taking extra precautions and forbid the family to go up top. He allowed the girls as they were human, but wanted Lee to wait till she was fully recovered. It was about two weeks when Lee could act normally but she was still a little resigned from the others.

"What's for lunch?"

Mike was in the kitchen with Scorpio, the two were chatting while preparing the meal. Raph and Leo were probably having their own argument and Donny just walked out his lab.

"What's for lunch?" He asked. He sat next to me and looked at his empty plate. Lee laughed.

"I just asked the same thing."

They looked at the cooks and banged their cutlery against the table while chanting.

"We want food. We want food. We want food. We want food. We want food. We want food. We want food."

Mikey looked over his shoulder. "A Portuguese chicken dish. With a whole lot of spicy spices."

Scorpio whacked his shoulder and jumped from the counter. She leaned against Don's chair.

"Feeling better?"

Lee nodded and watched Mike lay a pot of spicy smelling food on the table. Splinter seemed to have smelt the meal as he came out his room. He sat at the end of the table. A few moments later, Raph and Leo came out the dojo. Both were panting and looked hot and bothered.

"Fearless always has to have da upper hand, don't he."

Raph grumbled. He sat on the opposite side of Lee and eyes the soup.

"What kind of poison is dat?"

Mikey glared at HotHead. Then he slammed down into a chair. Leo looked irritated, and started on Raph.

"Just cool it! And leave Mike alone!"

"Don't gimme orders!"

Raph squealed his chair backwards and stood up, Leo following. The brothers glared at each other. Just then Splinter interrupted loudly.

"Leonardo, Raphael! You are confined to your rooms for the rest of the day."

Raph bashed his fist against the table and left in a huff. Leo was more calm till Raph slammed his door.

"You don't have to slam it, Idiot!"

He slammed his own door without notice. The kitchen was silent. Don suddenly grinned sheepishly.

"They haven't fought like that since Leo came back from South America."

"South America?"

Lee looked over questionably. Splinter nodded.

"I sent him away for training. After a year he stopped writing and we lost contact with him," Splinter's ears drooped. "Raphael didn't take the change lightly. He started playing vigilante every night. He grew apart from the family. After the fall of Winter's, the two sorted out their problems. But they have started up again."

Scorpio fiddled with her hair as she though aloud.

"Do you think it has something to do with us joining you?"

Splinter gave a shrug. Something the girls had never seen him do. Lunch was silent and Scorpio finally gave in.

"Lee, let's go shopping. April can come with us."

Don was about to say something, but Lee answered quickly. "Yeah. Just I think we should change."

Scorpio looked at her pajama's. She'd worn them practically all day! She grinned and bounded to hers and Mikey's room, pulling Lee with her.

"Well, you can't go in your bedroom with Raph in his mood."

Scorpio pulled out two different outfits and threw one to Lee. Lee went to the bathroom and they met by the entrance to the lair.

Scorpio wore a short black mini skirt, hot pink string top and heels. Lee had blue jeans, black combat boots and a red tank with a brown bangle on her upper arm. They left the lair and followed the route they'd learnt from staying in the lair.

By the time the girls had fetched April and reached the mall. It was late afternoon. April pulled them into clothes shops, restaurants, shoe stores, candy stores and even a pet store.

"Think Master Splinter will mind?" Scorpio looked at a tank of Scorpions. Even as a child she'd been fascinated by them. That's how she's come up with the name Scorpio. Her real name was Jenna but she liked Scorpio better.

Lee was crouched by a cage that held a single puppy. It was a tiny husky puppy, no bigger than Lee's palm. It must've been the runt of the litter. The puppy was fluffy with a white chest. The ears and forehead was black and around the eyes was brown. Lee thought brown made it look strange yet cute. She gazed at it fondly and soon April laughed and offered to buy it.

"Thank you!"

With a sudden burst of energy, Lee caught April in a hug. Scorpio had chosen a black scorpion and was holding it upside down with a blank look.

In the end April had bought a scorpion, scorpion grubs, scorpion cage, a husky puppy, red dog collar, dog food, bowls, brush, dog shampoo and a few toys. Lee had decided to name her husky 'Ifrit'. The girls had laughed and said Raph could never surpass the puppy in cuteness.

"But he's hot."

They laughed again. They finished packing the shopping in Aprils car when a blonde muscular man walked up to Lee.

"Lee? Is that you?"

"Chris! What are you doing here!"

Lee looked shocked at her old boyfriend, well actually, her fiancé. They had broken up a few months ago and he'd left the city.

Chris fingered a rose bouquet that he held.

"Well, I was actually coming to see you. I wanted to talk about us." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

Lee's eyes flashed and she moved to get inside the car. April and Scorpio were gapping from inside and April had her shell cell to her ear.

"Raph get over here now!"

She looked at the darkening sky. Chris was now pulling Lee down the road.

"Come on, sweetie. We had a disagreement. So what? I still love you."

"You forget that I am a pro boxer and can beat you up!" Lee yelled. Chris looked around the startled shoppers. He gave a fake grin to them, then glared and pulled Lee around the back of the mall.

"Listen! We had a disagreement but still! I meant what I said about 'I love you'!"

Chris didn't hesitate as he kissed her squarely on the mouth. Just as he was about to pull away Lee's fist came in contact with his face. He was sent sprawling to the floor. Suddenly four shadows appeared on the rooftop just as Lee kicked Chris in the stomach. She felt an angry presence shove past her.

She'd never seen Raph so angry. The turtle grabbed Chris by the throat and shoved him into the wall.

"What da shell d'ya think yer doing ta my girl!"

The red turtle threw him across the cement. Chris was bleeding heavily and Lee felt herself feel queasy. Oh crap! Not now! Lee turned just as Don caught her shoulders. She pushed past and bent over in a corner. Don rubbed her back as she gagged. Leo was trying to yank Raphael off Chris as the beating got more violent.

"Raph. Raph! You're going to kill him!"

Scorpio and April came driving in the van and stopped to crowd around Lee. April tied her hair back as Scorpio turned away. She held Ifrit in her arms. The squirming puppy was already attached to Lee and was trying to wiggle to her.

Raph heard the puppies yelp and stopped his punches.

"What da shell is dat?"

"This is Ifrit. Lee got him and named him."

Raph gazed past Scorpio's disgusted face and to Lee. She was still hunched over. Raph gave a final growl to Chris then threw him down and stood up. He made his was to Lee and scooped her into her arms. She protested as she wiped her mouth with the back of April's jacket.

"I'm fine. Put me down."

"Yer not fine. I'm gonna take ya and yer little mutt home." He said softly.

April took them back to her apartment and waved good bye as they went down a manhole.

By the time they reached the lair. Raph had forgotten about Chris and carried Lee to their bedroom. He'd gotten rid of the two hammocks and settled with one large one that they shared. He lay her inside and covered her up.

Lee was already half asleep as it was and soon she was breathing deeply with Raph watching over her.

Chris wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Blood trickled down his face.

"They were. . . .turtles." He said. Then a smirk came on his face.

"Master Shredder will be very pleased. Very please indeed."

**Please oh please oh please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**16****th**** chappie UP! Read, love and review! ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter 16: Apartment Block**

By the time Lee had woken, Raphael was still standing over her with his arms crossed over his chest. Lee sat up angrily.

"What the hell, Raph! You can't just stay up all night JUST because you met Chris!" She shouted. Usually, Lee wouldn't mind Raph staying up but now she felt sad, angry and distressed at the same time.

The red turtle hadn't said anything but uncrossed his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at his feet and felt Lee rest her head tiredly on his shoulder.

". . . . . . . .sorry Raphie. Just very tired." She said softly.

Raph reached around her and gathered Lee into his arms. She looked exhausted. Dark bags under under her eyes and pale skin. He was going to have to ask Don what the symptoms of pregnancy were.

"Lee, are ya feeling alright--"

Just as he said that, Lee doubled over, still in his lap, and vomited. Raph was a little cautious of touching her but rubbed her back lightly as she gagged. He then held her hair out her face while trying to not look at it.

"DONNY! Get ya butt in here!"

The intelligent turtle hurried in. Taking a look at the floor, he sided to Lee and asked her to stick out her tongue. He checked everything possible and finally straightened from his crouched position in front of her.

"Well, I think this is just morning sickness. It's been almost four months. I'm not sure about the mechanicals in her body though. I would have to check the stitches for infection. . . . ." Donnatello broke off as he gazed at Raph's annoyed face. He scratched the back of his head and inched out the room.

Lee glared at him, "Five words. You Are A Dumb Ass."

Raph shrugged and picked her up bridal style. Moving to the doorway.

"How about this one?" Scorpio asked, pointing to an apartment picture in the newspaper.

She and Siera were looking through an apartment page for Siera. The one she'd pointed to was a two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, lounge and garden.

Siera cocked her head. Her pale fringe went into her eyes and she blew it away. Briggs was playing video games with Mikey. So, he didn't bother the girls at all.

Siera nodded once and jotted down the number and avenue.

"Looks good." She said.

Scorpio sighed in relief and wandered to the couch. Plopping herself next to Mikey.

Siera smiled once, shaking her head.

"DONNY! Get ya butt here!"

The four looked at Raph and Lee's room. Don came hurrying out his lab and scooted past Siera. Splinter and Leonardo came out the dojo.

"Is something the matter, my son?" Splinter asked as Don came out with an embarrassed look. Don shook his head.

"Nope. Just morning sickness."

Briggs poked his head over the couch.

"What's morning sickness?" He asked Don. The purple turtle looked at Siera's warningly gaze.

"It's just when you're gonna puke." He said in a kiddie voice. Truth be told, Don was a little scared when Siera gave him that warning glance. He gave a toothy grin and watched her try to conceal her laughter. But Briggs didn't stop there.

"How do you get the morning sickness?"

Donny was silent as the small boy stared at him with bug eyes. Siera also looked surprised but she let Don answer.

"It's when a girl is going to have a mini her."

"You mean a baby?"

"Yes."

"How do you have a baby?"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Scorpio and Siera looked at each other and left quickly. Splinter invited Leo to join him for meditation and they left too. Soon, it was only Donny and Briggs.

"Well, uh, your mommy will tell you when you're older." He said. Briggs nodded as if he understood. But then he looked up with plate sized eyes.

"When can I have a mini me?"

Don gulped as he thought of an answer.

When Raph came out his bedroom, still holding Lee. He saw his brothers, sensei and the girls' leave. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and froze as he heard Briggs ask in a small voice.

"When can I have a mini me?"

He exchanged glances with Lee and she made motions with her hands to go back to their room. He backed away quietly and then raced to his room.

Raphael almost threw Lee onto the bed as he doubled over laughing. Lee was rolling around, but then she stopped and looked at the side of the bed. Her. . . .dinner was there." Raph seemed to notice it and quickly scooped Lee up and went next door to Mikey's room. Scorpio was there, lying on the bed, with Mikey's arms around her. She stuck her tongue out as Lee made an "aaah" at them. Scorpio scooted closer to Mikey and kissed him on the mouth. Lee made her "aaah" again and Raph gagged.

That set the couple who were snuggling on the bed into hysterics. Lee looked at Raphael's gag and hit him upside the head. The red turtle growled and said in a whisper.

"Maybe I should just lock you in the bedroom."

But Lee laughed loudly and spoke at normal tone. Not caring if Scorpio or Mike heard.

"Oh right, like you'd be able to leave me alone in our bedroom!" She laughed again and Scorpio covered her mouth as she caught on what Lee was saying. Then she joined Lee in her laughing. Mike still hadn't gotten it but Raph was staring at Lee as she wiggled in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his throat.

"Just kidding, Raphie. Or am I?" She said the last sentence in a whisper. But Scorpio heard and she rolled off the bed in giggles. Mike looked over the bedside as she squirmed. Raph seemed preoccupied as he nuzzled Lee's ear. Finally Mikey snapped.

"Dude! This is OUR room! Get ya' own!"

With that Raph and Lee left. The went down to the first floor. Donny and Briggs were gone, leaving the couple alone. Raphael set his girl gently on a seat and looked in the fridge. He'd already forgotten about the healthy eating plan he'd concocted and he took out a bag of potato chips, cold pizza, soda and water.

"My son, daughter."

They turned around as Splinter made his way silently to the kitchen. Leo walked past them and went up to his room.

"Master." Raph said. Lee smiled at him and sipped her soda water. Splinter smiled back and motioned for Raphael to follow him.

"I need to speak with Raphael for a moment, my daughter."

The father and son went into the dojo and Raph knelt in front of his sensei.

"Is something wrong, Splinta?"

"Raphael, what do you plan on doing when Lee has given birth? What will happen when we have to go to battle with the foot? I do not believe she will let you go without a fight." Splinter spread his hands.

His red bandanna son gazed at him. "I will make sure dat she's safe. I promised her I wouldn't let nothing happen ta her and I tend ta keep dat promise. I won't let her get hurt ever again!"

He said strongly. Splinter smiled at his son fondly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you won't. Now, send in Lee please. I wish to ask if I may enter her mind."

Raph seemed to disapprove the idea, but left. Lee came in moments later. She sat cross legged in front of the rat and bowed her head.

"Are you trying to find something?" She asked. Splinter chuckled.

"No, I'm just making sure my grandchildren are alright. You never know when they might change. Now, I need you to lay back and relax."

Splinter instructed. Lee complied and she lay down comfortably on the mat. She closed her eyes and evened her breathing. Master Splinter put a hand on her temples and he felt his body go rigid as he entered her mind.

**Please review! I'm begging you. If I don't get reviews I dont think I will do another chappie. Its very sad to not get reviews so please review. And I will love you always. Kiss Kiss!**


	17. Chapter 17

**My friend MG wrote this chap. I just made it longer. So please review at the end.**

**Chapter 17: Memories And Laughs**

_Splinter felt himself falling through a thick warm blackness Where was the children, the old lair and Lee. Time seemed to stop when an image appeared before him._

_A young girl around five was being pushed by her father on a small set if swings. The girl laughed. Her golden brown locks tumbled over her eyes. Her eyes were a green/blue just like Lee's._

_"Lee, we have to go home!" Her dad said with a chuckle at her disappointed face._

_"Come on, there's always tomorrow!"_

_Splinter's robe ruffled through the air as he started falling again. The next image was the inside of a church. A bride dressed in an elaborate white dress was a dark tanned blonde. The groom was the same man as in the first picture._

_The woman kissed her new husband and leant down to pinch Lee's face. The younger scowled and pushed her manicured fingers away._

_"Leave me alone! You will never be my mom in a million years!" With that, Lee ran out the church with her father's face one of shock._

_Splinter fell again, but he was more prepared this time. His hind legs touched an invisible floor. The next picture was inside a small, cluttered house. He was almost inside the image itself. The blonde woman was in the house along with a 14 year old Lee._

_"YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS BRAT!!"_

_"IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, THEN LEAVE!!" Lee shouted equally as loud. Her step-mother took one look at Lee then raised her hand and brought it across Lee's face. The younger wouldn't allow the pain to show and didn't even cup her red cheek. Instead she kicked out and caught her step at the knee. The woman toppled over, she raised a high heeled foot and brought it down on Lee's hand._

From the lounge, Scorpio and Mikey could hear Lee screaming. Raphael ran out his room and pushed the door open. He saw Lee writhing on the floor, her face distorted in pain. She was clutching her head. Splinter's brow was creased with worry, fear and Lee's pain.

The others' joined Raph and it took Leo a moment to pull his sensei backwards. The rat gasped.

_His daughter's scream was the last thing Splinter heard before the memory ended and he was pulled away._

"Lee? Lee, wake up, baby. Come on, Lee." Splinter opened his eyes and sat up stiffly. The memory still replayed itself in his mind. Scorpio, Don and Raph were crouched over Lee's squirming form. The young woman was shaking.

Splinter stood up shakily and walked towards Lee. He dropped down next to her and spoke softly.

"My daughter. It's just a memory. Let it go." Splinter soothed her. Caressing her forehead with his paw.

**Scorpio's POV**

"She has to be OK right?" I asked. I tripped over my own feet as I knelt next to Lee. I reached out to hold down her arm. But she yanked her hand away, screaming louder.

"Lee? Lee, wake up, baby. Come on, Lee." Raph hovered over Lee.

I felt myself rubbing Lee's hand. I held it firmly to keep her from pulling away. Splinter sropped next to me and murmered to Lee as he stroked her head.

Lee slowly stopped her struggles and her eyes fluttered. She pulled back one hand and looked it over.

"It. . . .hurt." She said softly. Raph aighed in relief and pulled her close. She sighed into his plasteron.

"It's OK. How are you feeling?"

Lee's eyes brightened somewhat. "I feel fine now. The pains gone." She said lightly. She did seem to look usual. Her pale, sweating body was now back to it's healthy self.

Don checked her pulse. "She's right. Everything's as normal as can be. It's almost as if nothing happened." He looked at Splinter.

The rat rubbed his brow.

"I went too deep. In the wrong brain wave. I apologise My Daughter." Lee smiled softly.

"I'm fine. Honest."

Splinter nodded but told Raphael to let her sleep the rest of the day. Raph cradled Lee close as he carried her upstairs. Don had cleaned up the bedroom, putting on clean sheets and everything.

Raph kicked his door closed and curled up on his bed with Lee in his arms. The brunette looked at him.

"You're wondering why I didn't tell you." She stated.

"Yeah, I am. Don't ya trust us or sumthing?" Raph looked at her. Lee sighed and rested her chin on his chest.

"I do trust you. But I don't have to tell you everything. We're not even married."

Raph gazed down at her as she turned her head. They were silent and soon Lee's back rose with each breath. The red turtle kissed her forehead as she slept on.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

About two weeks passed. It was a month from Christmas. Siera and Biggs had moved out, promising to visit. April and Casey visited now and then. Raph didn't talk to Lee much about marriage but thought about by himeself. Scorpio had learned more about blades from Leo which made Mike a little jealous.

Lee's stomach had grown about two inches. She kept poking at it and even Scorpio had to join in. RIght now, Lee was lying comfortably on the coach with a blanket wrapped around her tummy and Ifrit sitting in the crook of her arm.

"SCORP! IT'S ON!!!" Lee shrieked over the TV's sound. She had ben waiting for an hour for her movie to come on. For the past week, Lee had been getting moody. Even Splinter wouldn't say anything about a wrong fighting stance. The last time he did was ten days ago. Lee had burst into tears.

Now, everyone knew not to annoy Lee. Scorpio came running down the staircase. She tripped on the last step and flushed.

"Oops." She muttered to herself.

"Hurry up!" Scorpio bit her lip to stop herself retorting to Lee's nagging. She jumped over the back of the coach and sat next to her. About 20 minutes went by and a commercial came on. Lee forgot her mood and asked in a sweet voice.

"Want some soda?"

"Sure that sounds--" Scorpio was cut off by a loud, "AGH!"

"Damnit! Git offa me ya little buga!" Raph came out the bathroom, he was hopping on one foot holding the other. It took a while for the girls' to realise that Immortal Combat, Scorpio's scorpion, was clinging tightly to Raph's foot. Around Raph's waist was a red towel. His chest still dripped of water from his shower.

Scorpio giggled as she stood up to to retrieve her pet and walked to the stairs. Just as she got to the bottom step, Raph jumped. His towel loosened and floated lightly. The red cloth landed neatly on Scorpio's face. She froze.

Lee was staring wide eyed at them. Scorpio threw the towel off and raced up the stairs.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!!" She yelled as she pulled Immortal Combat and raced to her room. Lee stared after her and picked up the fallen towel. She handed it to Raph who wrapped it around his body.

"Are you OK?" Lee asked.

"The question is. . . . .Is she OK?" Raph crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, she'll get over it."

Scorpio shut her bedroom door with a bang and sat on the bed. Mikey was there reading a comic. He looked at Scorpio as she sat next to him on the bed and started rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Something like that. I saw what made Lee have Raph's kid."

Mikey looked at her in confusion.

**Please review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ALRIGHT!!! I'M SO HAPPY SO HAPPY!!!! School is over! More updates! Now, before you read this story if there's any errors or this chap is lame just remember. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I walked into my closet door an hour ago so please if this chap sucks, blame my closet. Kay? Kay! Onwards!!!**

**Chapter 18: Chocolate cake, chi and the kitchen**

Scorpio twisted her blade almost expertly into the air. Catching it between two fingers and throwing it across the room and straight into the target.

"Yeah! I did it. I did it. I'm a champion!" She threw her hands up and cheered. Leonardo watched from the side-lines along with his sensei and brothers'. Raph was turning his sai over in his hand.

"Raphie! I want Ifrit!"

Lee's voice almost screeched from the lounge. Raph cringed.

"Who wants ta go fer me?" He looked at his brothers' with pleading eyes. Leo shook his head.

"She's your girl."

Don inched away from the doorway and Mikey grinned and rubbed his neck from where he'd been needled by Lee.

"That's what ya get for making her preggers, dude!" He said. Raph growled, smacked him over the head and left the room to search for the husky puppy. Lee was lying on the couch in her pajama pants and an over-sized T-shirt. A heap of blankets hid her from view. For the past few days Lee had been crying, holding her stomach, asking for Ifrit and even screaming at Raph saying "You did this to me!!!"

Raph hadn't slept well for about a week because, since Lee's stomach had grown, she'd had the feeling she wanted to sprawl across the bed. She mostly spent her time with April, Siera or Scorpio and Siera had even given her a pack of chi needles.

Let's just say the testing needle didn't work out well.

**Four hours ago**

The lair was noisy with breakfast being made and Ifrit's barks. Scorpio sat at the table wearing black sweats, socks, and a bright pink strappy shirt. She'd been training half the night with Leo and she was pooped. A glass of cream soda was in front of her with a two litre bottle half emtpy to the side.

Leo and Splinter drank a cup of chamomile tea and Don had filled two mugs of coffee that morning. Raphael came down the stairs cradling Lee. He'd grown very protective of her condition now that he could see the bump.

"Donny, you should check the kids' fighting style. Just like their dad's." He smirked at Lee's warning face and resulted in him getting punched in the plasteron. He dropped Lee into a seat and sat next to her.

She immediately started poking at her stomach. She pulled up her shirt just under her bust and poked around the stitches. Scorpio ran around the table to kneel next to her and joined in the poke. Since Immortal Combat's last encounter with Raph, everyone had agreed that the Scorpion should be kept in the bedroom.

"How long till the babies come?" Scorpio peered over the table at Don.

Genius didn't hesitate to answer. "By the rate she's growing it'll be between four to three months if she doesn't have an early birth."

Lee looked around the table at the bacon, eggs and toast Mikey had prepared. Suddenly her eyes pricked with tears and her lower lip trembled. Everyone froze and stared at the woman as she started crying. The family crowded around her, even Splinter, asking her what was wrong or was she alright.

She said between sniffles, "I. . .I don't want. . . .want. . . . .runny eggs." Mike's jaw dropped.

"My eggs aren't runny, dudette!" He said loudly, but that only caused Lee's wails to increase in volume.

"Yes they are! They are still little chickies! I don't wanna eat chickies!" Tears flowed freely down her face. Scorpio fought to control her laughter. A giggle escaped her mouth and she regretted it a second later.

Lee turned around in her chair to glare at her. Her tears forgotten now.

"Oh, so I guess the pregnant girl is the joke of the family isn't she! Well, that's what you expect from a amateaur biker!" Lee stood up shakily and wobbled towards the stairs. Scorpio still sat on the floor and when Lee tried to move, her legs entangled with Scorpio's. The two girls struggled till Lee fell beackwards and Scorpio groaned as the wind was knocked outta her.

Raphael grabbed Lee and hauled her over his shoulder. He stepped away from the blonde and accidently knocked into the table. That was the end of breakfast as the dishes, food and glasses toppled over onto the floor. Mike watched with wide eyes as his cereal bowl rolled to a stop at Splinter's hind leg. Don stood up quickly away from the fried onions, he tripped over Lee's fallen chair and held out his hands to catch himself.

He was met by a squish as his hands were greeted by cooked tomatoes. The red juice squirted between his fingers and he pushed himself up quickly. The quick motion was a surprise to Fearless as he collided with his younger brother. The two fell over each other and resulted in falling over the couch over each other. Splinter jumped away as an egg flew past him. The rat looked around the messy kitchen.

"ENOUGH!"

His growl was interrupted by the lairs door opening. April walked in with Casey.

"Hey. . . . ." April's wave fell limp as the rooms occupants went silent. The whole lair was quiet till Ifrit's bark from the dojo was heard. The puppy's bark was followed by a crash and a yelp. The husky came out the training room with his tail between his legs and a sorry look in his eyes.

"Ifrit-ie!"

Lee jumped out of Raph's grasp and sprang towards her pet. But she let out a "Oof!" as she slipped backwards on a piece of toast. But the young woman shook it off and called Ifrit towards her in a cooing voice.

"Come here, little baby. Who's my baby? You are. Yes you are!" The fluffy bundle jumped into her arms and licked her face as the woman giggled. Her temper and tears were long gone now.

Splinter's right ear twitched as his daugher kissed the puppy in a motherly affection way. April walked down the stairs. She held out her hand which held a small, thin metal box of needles.

"Siera gave these to me to give to Lee."

April held the chi blockers, but just as she reached Lee she stepped on an already trampled piece of toast and ended up on her back. The needles flew out the box.

"OUCH!" Everyone turned to stare at Mikey. He had one tiny, thin chi needle sticking out his tongue.

"I cab fewl meh tongua." (translation, "I can't feel my tongue.")

Mikey touched his pink tongue with a green finger and grinned.

"Cowl!" (cool)

Splinter shook his head. This was too wierd.

**Present**

It'd taken about two hours to clean up the mess. After that they'd ordered breakfast pizza and went to the dojo to watch Scorpio try out new moves. Lee stayed in the kitchen saying she had a headache.

Raph left the training area to look for the puppy. He found the husky in their bedroom and pulled him up with one hand.

"Here's da mutt." He tossed Ifrit onto the blankets and knelt on one knee in front of Lee. She had fallen asleep in two seconds. He kissed her forehead.

"Talk ta ya lata, baby."

The red bandanna'ed turtle went back into the dojo where Don and Scorpio were circling each other. Leo spoke over their concentration.

"Remember this is just training."

Scoprio stood her ground. Don looked like he wasn't going to strike but finally he sprang forehead, bo at the ready. He brought it down at Scorpio's shoulder but was surprised when the blonde twirled between his legs and pulled a secret blade out her sleeve. She caught hold of his head and pushed him to the ground flinging the blade to the ground. The knife dug through the purple bandanna, trapping Genius to the floor.

Don heaved himself up, tearing the silk slightly. He wavered his bo in front of Scorpio. He timed his move perfectly and soon Scorpio was on the floor with a dagger at her sleeve, neck and shorts. She was practically nailed to the floor.

"This isn't over!" The blonde ripped herself from the floor and started on Don with quick sets of punches. Don stumbled backwards as her fist pounded into his cheek. Scorpio held a look of triumphant and held her hand out to help him up.

Don's lip bled and Scorpio felt guilt overcome her competivness.

"Sorry, Donny. I got a little carried away."

"That's OK. You've gotten a lot better. Next time I won't go easy on you though." He said. Don laughed good-naturedly and clapped her back. Mikey jumped forehead and grasped his girl-friends arms and twirled her around. She screamed and clung to him like a monkey.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms strangled his neck as Mikey fell backwards grinning goofily.

The Hamato's smiled together. They were a cute couple. Suddenly, Lee's voice came out.

"Raphie. . . . .I want cake."

Raph sighed loudly and went into the kitchen. The other's followed him and sat around the table. Scorpio sat on Lee's legs. Lee didn't seem to mind and even curled up more with the new heat.

Raphael took out a plate of vanilla sponge cake and a fork. He made Lee sit up and placed the food in her lap. He'd just sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder when she looked up with huge eyes.

"I don't like this flavour."

Hothead breathed heavily as he took the plate back and looked through the fridge for the leftover butter scotch icing cake. He sat next to Lee again and gave her the dish. But the woman looked up again.

"I'm allergic to scotch."

"That ain't scotch. It's _butter _scotch."

"It's got scotch in it."

"It ain't"

"I don't like _scotch_ or _butterscotch_."

Raph snatched the plate back and stood up from his seat. He rolled his eyes as he traveled further into the fridge. He found the last piece of chocolate cake they'd had at Lee's celebrations.

He took it out, put some whipped cream and sprinkles with it and took it back to the couch. He sat down heavily and passed it to Lee.

"Dats all we got."

Lee looked up with a smile. My favorite!" But her smiled faded when she looked at the sprinkles.

"I don't like caramel sprinkles, Raphie. . . . . . . . . ."

**Please review if bumping my head effects my writing! PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the wait people. The internets been down for a while.**

**Chapter 19: Baby Briggs**

"Mommy, when are we gonna visit Donny?"

Briggs looked at Siera with large eyes. They hadn't visited their green friends for almost a week.

Siera smiled at him from the breakfast nook. "Maybe today, sweetie. After your playdate with Travis."

Since Siera had bought the apartment, she'd spent more time with her son. Never letting him out of her sight.

The apartment was a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a small corner kitchen and lounge. Almost like April's and Casey's except for more rooms. Siera pulled on a beige coat.

"We have to be at the park in 15 minutes, baby. Get dressed." She said with a smile as Briggs scrunched his nose.

He said in a small voice. "I don't like Saki Jr. He's mean. And he smacks my arm."

Siera sighed. "He was just playing, Briggs. Just give him a chance."

Briggs grumbled as he stomped upstairs to change. He came down in khaki shorts, red T-shirt and sneakers. He took his mother's hand and they walked out their apartment. The park was a beautiful place with it's green grass, clear pond and play ground.

"Siera!" A feminie voice said in a nasal voice.

Said person turned to greet a poshly dressed woman who was pulling a boy equally poshly dressed. There was one thing that scared Siera a little, Keke looked a lot like Karai. The woman who'd imprisoned her son and herself. "Keke. How are you today?"

"Oh fine, Travis is being a pain as usual but my baby, Saki here, has been the bestest child a mother could have." Keke looked down on Briggs as he hid behind Siera.

"The bestest." She said again, smirking slightly. But the look faded to be one of sheer kindness.

"But I'm sure Briggs will try just to be like him."

Siera stiffened her back as she felt her son's fear. She spoke quickly and quietly to the woman. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't short change my son."

Keke smiled sweetly. "I didn't mean to dear. Now, how about we go chat on the bench. The boys' can go play. Saki put your jacket on."

The women left the youngers. Saki turned and grinned.

"Wanna get ice-cream?" He asked.

Briggs nodded. But Saki's cold reply stunned him hard.

"Well, you should have thought of that sooner shouldn't you, doofus." He said.

Saki spun on his heels and took off for the swings, leaving Briggs standing alone. The boy shuffled his feet then sat under a tree in the shade. Suddenly something shot out the leaves and planted itself in his neck. Briggs stared around helplessly for a second before he crumbled to the ground. A dart sticking neatly out his neck.

* * *

"Yes, but he's such a darling." Keke said.

Her eyes darted nervously. Siera felt a spark of dread in her stomach as Keke gave another false smile.

"You know, it's getting late. We should be going home. To apologise, here's a new perfume I don't care much for." Keke pulled out a small bottle with a cork. The liquid inside was a greyish black.

Keke stood up quickly just as Saki ran up to her. She pulled him away from the park and Siera sat there for a while fingering the delicate glass. She opened the cork to sniff the bottle and felt something strange.

A cold wind blew and Siera shivered. Her eyes closed slowly and the next minute she keeled off the bench and lay rigid on the grass. A few feet away, her son was picked up and taken away by a figure in plain clothes. The two disappeared into the shadows almost as if they'd never been there.

Siera was crowded by people in less than 2 minutes. One man felt her pulse, while another took out a cell phone.

"Get me an ambulance! A woman in East Park isn't breathing!"

* * *

Back at the lair, Lee was snoring softly against Rapheal's plasteron. Scorpio was flipping aimlessly through channels till she stopped at The Simpsons.

Mikey put his arm around her shoulder and watched with unblinking eyes as the yellow people on the screen blew up a bar. It was then that Leo came out the dojo with folded arms.

"Patrol night guys," He looked at Lee as she moved in her sleep. "Uh, Raph, you can stay here if you want."

But Hot Head eased himself away for the sleeper and stood up, rubbing his shell.

"And miss da first night in months ta be away from Miss P?" He indicated Lee. "No way am I missin' dis patrol."

In a few minutes, they'd gotten Don out his lab, and were standing on the rooftop of a tall apartment block. Leo looked around at the world below as sirens went off, people walked by laughing and the blaring horns of cars driving pass.

Don spun his Bo and caught it expertly. "Think we can visit Siera? I promised Briggs."

Leo nodded. He took the lead with Raph and they crouched into the darkness of the shadows. Soon Mike went upside down with his feet hooked onto a pole and peered into a dark window. He slid it open and jumped inside, followed by his brothers.

"Dudes, where are they?"

His question echoed in the empty house. All the furniture was there but the light was off and no sign of people.

"Search the house. I don't like this." Leo's order went by with a snort from Raph, a nod from Mike and silence from Don who stared at the small wooden coffee table.

The others followed his gaze and Leo went to snatch at a small paper which lay on the surface. He read quickly and fluently.

_"Turtles,_

_You need not be alarmed by the boy's absence._

_He is in fairly good accomodations, though,_

_I can't say the same for the woman._

_My daughter took care of her for good._

_She has been exposed to highly poisonous gas which will,_

_how can I say this clearly,_

_kill her. If you want the boy, I suggest you meet with me._

_All of you freaks and those with you._

_The rat, those so called friends of yours, yourself and. . . ._

_the girls._

_I believe one was. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."_

Leo stopped there and looked at Raph's face. The turtle looked like he was gonna pound something. Leo cleared his throat and, leaving out the rest of the sentance, he continued.

_"If you refuse my simple request,_

_they all die._

_And you will find a particular surprise back at the lair._

_Yes, I know where you have been hiding._

_The boy was kind enough to tell me after some persuading._

_Until you meet me,_

_Shredder."_

The turtles were silent for a minute, looking at each other. Then all of a sudden they took off onto the fire escape and towards the lair. In less than a minute they were at the door of the lair. They took out their weapons and brandished them. Leo pushed open the door before leaping in, katanas at the ready.

Splinter lay on the floor unconciuous. Two foot men stood over him. On the other side, Scorpio struggled against the wall with six or more ninjas trying to hold her down. There was a sharp cry from upstairs and Lee came running, more like wobbling, down the stairs. She had one of Mikey's sharp meat knives in her hand and her face was pale.

She looked at the turtles before a man jumped her from behind and wrestled the weapon from her grasp.

Raph let out a growl as he sprang forward to collide with two ninjas. The others joined.

But Scorpio yelled across the room. "WAIT! It's a trap!" Before they knew it Don and Mike were kneeling on the floor with their necks in a choke hold. Leo was slammed into the wall and Raph was flung into one of Mikey's games. One knob punctured into his side and a neat line a red formed in his thigh.

Soon, he fell to the floor and Leo was shot with a dart. Scorpio kicked past one and took out a blade from her shoe and tried to stick it into one fighters shoulder. But he turned her around, twisted the blade from her hands and held it near to her throat.

Wiggling on the floor, Lee bit a man's hand. She took a needle out her box that was strapped to her waist and stuck it awkwardly into his leg. But in seconds she was limp.

**Please REVIEW!**


	20. Note

**Sorry people! I wont be doing any new updates till I get some reviews!**

**So I'm really sorry. I will continue if I get more reviews while I'm on holiday.**

**Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about da looong wait. I've been away for holiday and school has started. So, I've tried to make this a better even longer update so please be nice and give me lots of great reviews! By the way I'm coming to the last few chaps of my story. Please let me know if you would like a sequel.**

**Shredder's Army**

Not to offend the Shredder, but this was getting really old. Waking up in a cell, in chains was pretty much normal by now for the turtles. Master Splinter, Leonardo, Donnatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and their girls sat in the small square room. There was no light but their eyes adjusted to the darkness as they came to. Lee had her head laid against Raph's plasteron, eyes closed and breathing quietly.

Scorpio was huddled in a corner with Mikey and Splinter was talking quietly with Leo. Don was inspecting the wall for openings or vents.

Finally, he sighed heavily, and turned to his family. "Shredder made sure this room was shut tight."

Rapheal looked at his brother, saying. "So what now? We're not in da most best o' condition ta fight dis guy."

"Yes. With Lee pregnant, and you being an emotional shell head." Leo muttered to himself. Unfortunetly, Hothead heard. He growled and carefully eased himself away from Lee. Raph sprang for his leader and caught him squarely in his chest. Leo let out a moan as his shell was slammed into the wall.

Leo dodged another attack and tripped Raph up as he came.

"BOYS!! Enough!" Splinter ordered. His sons were silent as they both went to opposite ends of the room.

"If we fight all hope will be lost!"

Lee frowned in her sleep and fluttered her eyes open. "My stomach feels wierd. . ."

"You're probably lightening." Don came over to her and felt her stomach. Leo, Mikey, Scorpio and Raph looked at him blankly. "When the baby drops into the mother's pelvis." He explained smartly.

"Is dat good or bad?" Raph enquired.

Don half shook his head and half nodded. "It means that. . . . . . . . ."

The door to the cell was pulled open, creaking sharply. Karai entered the small room with a dozen or so ninja with her. Her pale face glared at each of the room's occupants before closing her eyes and speaking.

"I see you like your accomodations."

"What do you want from us?" Splinter stood up and gazed at Karai's eyes.

"Father wishes to see you, Rat." Two ninjas came forward and grasped Splinter's arms. He was forced to bend his knees and his hands were binded behind his back. The turtles watched their father being half dragged out the cell.

Karai made a hand gesture without looking behind. Ninjas advanced to the rest of them. After a five minute struggle, Lee and Scorpio were being pushed out of the cell as well. Scorpio's face was mad as she was hefted over a bulky foot member's shoulder. She screamed and moved her head wildly. Lee was more quiet. She allowed herself to be led away with Raph watching her every step.

Karai watched with satisfaction as she had them isolated. "I cannot let you be together. Besides, Bishop wants to have a little talk with your beloved."

Raph's glittering eyes shone angrily at her. "He'll hurt them! He'll hurt Lee! NO!!" Rapheal jerked himself free and jumped into the air. He made a round house kick to Karai's middle and sent her reeling backwards out of the cell. Foot ninja took hold on Raph as he continued fighting. A ninja helped his leader to her feet, until she shoved him away.

Karai's fury was etched into her face as she spat at Raph's face. "Take this one with the females. _It _can watch their fate."

Rapheal was pulled out as Leo protested. "No! Leave them!"

Raph was led down three passages and several doors before he was seated in a tiny room with a see through glass window. He was strapped to the chair, and his face was held tight towards the window. The window was one that you could look through into another room but the people you were watching couldn't see you.

The room in front of Raph was a small version of a very modern lab. Everything was blindingly white with grey steel tables and machinary. Against one wall was two purple spere shaped cabinates. A control panel was set in front of them with many differently coloured buttons. On a small wheely table a large set of syringes with liquids stood glinting sharply. In the two glass cabinates, Lee and Scorpio were strapped tightly inside. Scorpio's sleek blonde hair was matted against her head as she wiggled and squirmed in her confined space.

Lee looked exhausted. Her head rolled around and she struggled to keep awake. Her arms were wrapped around her swelled belly in a protecting manner. Her tired eyes held the steely glare of a fierce mother cat as a side door was opened into the lab and a long white coat was billowed as Agent Bishop flounced in.

He had a smirk in his face as he walked to the cabinates. He stared at Lee's stomach before observing Scorpio.

"May I ask, who's the father? One of the turtles I presume." He asked in a bored fashion.

Lee gritted her teeth. She glanced at Scorpio, then lowered her eyes.

"Bite me!" She said hostily.

Bishop chuckled. "Heh, you're more fiesty than your mother. By the way _Leanne _do you have any idea how worried your father is? What would he say if he knew that you were pregnant with a freaks kid?"

His smirk widened as Lee bit her lip to keep from retorting. She held her belly tighter as if she were afraid of losing the large bump.

"Shut up. You don't know me." Her pacific blue eyes gleamed. "You have no idea who I am!"

"Oh, I do know you. You flunked tenth grade because a teacher tried to seduce you. You became a proffesional boxer at the age of fouteen and beat up a man three times your age. You had a miscarriage at the age of fourteen due to your last boyfriend. You got a major in athletics in college and passed with flying colours. Your mother was murdered by a streetfighter when you were not even three, yet you managed to remember it for years and dedicated yourself to boxing as soon as you had _stolen _enough money from your father's safe. A lot of information, don't you think? And accurate." He said with half lidded eyes. "None of the turtles know about this do they?"

Scorpio had been listening awestruck and she looked at Lee's pale face. "You stole money!?!"

"It was only so I could learn boxing! I was gonna repay it as soon as I got a job!" Lee said quickly.

In the adjoining room, Raph was silent as he heard Bishop talk about Lee's past. A few moments later, he was pulled roughly to his feet and pushed back to the cell.

He didn't tell his brothers what he heard, but sat in a corner holding his head. "She had a miscarriage. How can we have a baby together if I didn't know that her?" Don, Leo and Mikey looked worriedly at Hothead.

"What happened?" Leo asked gently.

"Nuthing."

Back at the lab, Bishop was still reciting facts about Lee's life. Scorpio was listening with wide eyes interrupting annoyingly every few minutes.

Finally, "Quiet! You, ninja, get a sedative ready for the blonde!" Bishop snarled.

Scorpio squealed and kicked at the ninja as he opened her cabinate and fingered her shirt as he decided where to needle her. In seconds Scorpio was murmering in her sleep.

Lee growled. She kicked at her door while her hands struggled to undo her bindings. Bishop laughed and stroked the glass containing her.

"Yes, you're just like your mother. Smart, hotheaded. . . .and weak."

"I'M NOT WEAK!!" Lee clenched her fists against her stomach and screamed. Not in anger, but in agony. She groaned and tried in vain to curl into a ball. Her screams became louder and less hesitant as the pain in her obdomen became worse.

From the cell, the four brothers heard every scream issued from Lee. Raph tensed and rammed into the door. In the end Leo and Mikey had to hold the red banded turtle back. Don was talking softly to himself, jis green skin looking paler as he spoke.

"Wha' are ya sayin' Donny?" Leo panted with effort as he succeeded in pushing his younger brother against the wall.

The purple masked brother looked up with pained eyes. "Lee is having contractions."

He gazed at Raph's red face as his eyes pierced into genius's own.

"Lee is going in birth. . . . . . ."

**Nice! Please give me reviews and I'll try hurry with the next update!**


	22. Chapter 22

**THanks for the reviews! Hope ya like this new chap, even though it was very sad for me. Please don't hate me or give me bad reviews! I've just been very sad! My boyfriend broke up with me!!!! Wah!!!!!!!!**

**Pierce In The Heart**

Raph had been exceedingly quiet at Don's remark. Everyone had turned to him to see his reaction. He was breathing deeply and painfully. Hothead clutched his head, his shell hitting the wall. He slid to the floor.

"Now what. . ."

Leonardo looked at the closed door, then back to his brothers. "I don't know."

* * *

_Splinter looked at the black darkness of Scorpio's mind. Anyone could see that the girl was unconcious. But as the rodent fell, images sprang into the blonde's head._

_One showed a little girl playing with a large group of boys._

_Next was a teenager of 14 sitting on the side of the road by a station in the middle of nowhere._

_Third was a 24 hour cafe with blinking red lights. It showed about a year younger Scorpio meeting Lee. They were smiling at wach other as if they had been friends for years._

_Fourth, was shopping with April._

_After that, it showed Scorpio kissing Mikey lightly._

_Last, It showed all of the Hamato clan and the girls group hugging._

_Splinter hung in midair, but a sharp pain stabbed into his side and he fell into the dark depths._

* * *

Master Splinter panted as he pushed himself up from the floor. Blood dripped from the many cuts that scarred his body. The Shredder stood over him, his blade shining with the red liquid.

"And did you see anything rat?" Shredder said mockingly.

Splinter blocked a punched weakly as he fell backwards again. "WHat do you want from my family?"

"I want revenge. For years you freaks have humiliated me. Mocked me in front of my army. But I will have no more. All of you will be terminated--"

A door swung open and crashed against the wall. "The girl is giving birth." Bishop strolled into the room casually, ignoring the heated glares he got from his employer.

"Lee!?!" Splinter couldn't believe his ears. His eyes narrowed at the Shredders answer.

"So, kill them both."

"I would do that. But, I have an idea. What if the baby was a different sort of breed. The look of a human, but the antics and skill of the turtles. Of course if the baby had the look of their mother wouldn't do too bad either."

Splinter leaned against the wall. "No! You can't. Lee. . .would be. .heartbroken."

"Not if she's already dead." Bishop turned on his heel and marched out the room with Shredder following.

"Have him taken back to the others."

Ninjas pulled Splinter back to the cell where his sons were kept. As he was pushed inside, something blue barreled past him and staright into the ninjas. Leonardo knocked out the few ninja with a round house kick and settled in a crouched position. Ready to take care of any enemies.

He saw Don and Mikey help Raph to his feet and lead him out. Splinter acknowledged the unsaid plan with a nod and followed suit. But he spoke quickly to Rapheal as they snuck to where the girls were captured.

"They're gonna kill dem?" He asked quietly. He shoved his younger borthers away from him and growled lowly. He took off in front, his cocky attitude back.

Raph led them to a large metal bolted door. He stood a few feet away, then took a running leap and kicked the door. After two more kicks, the door broke off it's hinges. The turtles and Splinter rushed in, prepared to attack.

The lab was empty, except for the glass cabinates that held Scorpio. She was asleep with tubes attached to her mouth, and nose. A green liquid was bubbling inside the glass cabinate. Scorpio's blonde hair was spread out, the liquid moving it. Lee was nowhere to be seen. Raph snarled and started tearing the lab apart. Mikey rushed to Scorpio and punched the glass down. Catching the girl, he lay her down gently and pulled the tubes off. And just in time too, for Raph threw a metal pipe into the cabinates and all the glass fell in large shards.

"Where is she!!" Hothead stomped to where the enclosed next door room was. He threw the door open. There on a metal table was Lee, her pale body squirming on it's side as she clutched her stomach. Three small tubes were pierced into her wrists. One was slowly drawing blood, while the others were medication.

Don crossed the room and pulled the tubes out. Leo barged the lab door with anything he could as footsteps echoed outside.

"Donnatello, how long does she have?" Splinter held Lee's hand comfortingly.

"A few minutes at the most. Bishop knew what he was doing when he set those tubes up. He wanted her blood, probably for an experiment."

Lee let out a scream. The shrill noise woke Scorpio up abruptly, and she leaned against Mikey for support.

"He. . .took. . .her." Her eyes closed weakly.

But another scream urged her to push herself out of Mike's lap and sit on the bottom of the table.

Don ordered everyone around to find birthing tools, when all items were found, he pushed everyone out except Splinter. Just before he went into the closed room, back to Lee, he turned to Raph and said softly.

"I hope you like the idea of a foot birth."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the wait school has been really hard, and I'm sick. So, I'm really sorry if this chap sucks.**

**Hello Little Ones**

"How long does one gal go through da labour thingy?!?"

Raph panted as he and Leonardo pushed a heavy metal crate to barge the lab door. Splinter, Lee and Donnatello had been in the surgery room for almost two hours and everyone was shaky.

Scorpio was curled on a box, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her hazel eyes were glazed over as her body shook. She hadn't said one word, while Mikey gently tried to comfort her. The blonde's mind was far from them. She was hurt both phyisically and mentally.

"C'mon Scorp. Everything's gonna be A-OK."

The surgery room's door creaked open softly, and Master Splinter walked out. He looked with grim eyes at his family.

"They're alright, my sons. But Lee is very weak. As soon as she has gained enough stregnth, we have to move her and the children."

Raph slid to the floor. "Children? Ya mean teh say dat she had twins?" Hothead was quiet, before he leaped up and ran into the room. Splinter smiled a little, then the look faded to concern.

"Search out for ways to getting home without a fight, boys." The rodent made his way back to the room.

Leo nodded at Mikey, and they both scoured the room. Eventually Mike spotted the large metal sink. If there's was a sink, there must be pipes. And if there were pipes there must be a network of the sewers just a few meters underneath them.

Mikey and Leo took turns in trying to pull the sink apart. But it was no use, the metal wouldn't budge.

Raph came out holding two tiny white bundles of bandages. There had been no blanket to wrap the babies in, so Don had improvised. He looked once at his brother's fatiuged faces, then reluctently passed his children to them.

"Don' drop em'. Got it."

Hot head squatted a little, then squeezed his fingers underneath the plumbing of the sink,, he grunted as he slowly lifted the basin up. It pulled a few pipes with it, as he threw it to the side. He had made a hole just big enough for them to sqeeze through. But they would have to crawl through part way, he didn't think Lee could do that.

"OO OO OOO, pick me!! I'll look down there!" Mikey jumped up and down with his hand in the air. He grinned at his elder brother's nod, then crawled through on his stomach.

Scorpio was looking worriedly at the black hole Mike had disappeared into and Leo walked over to soothe her mumblings. Raph was once again holding his children, and he carefully stepped through rubble to get back to Lee.

Lee's usual glossy brown hair was matted against her head, and a white sheet covered her pale body. Her face was white, but she had made an effort to show she was alright. She took one of the babies from me and looked down at the tiny being.

She held a little girl. The girl's short, fuzzy hair was dark brown like her mother's and topaz eyes. The boy in Raph's arms already had a short crop of bright fiery hair and topaz eyes. Both children had the same skin tone as Lee and looked healthy and human.

"What are we. . .gonna call them?" Lee's small voice broke into my head.

"What d'ya have in mind?"

" I was thinking Rlee for her and Rao for him." (pronounced Are-Lee)

Raph was surprised, but nodded. "Where'd yeh get dose names?"

"Made em' up." Lee smiled faintly. "When are we gonnaget out?"

"As soon as Mike gets back. We'll move."

Mikey took another few minutes to investigate the tunnel thoroughly. After twenty minutes he'd reeached a familiar sewer. The tunnel was just about a half way away from the lair. Mikey thought quickly. Don has dynamite sticks in his bedroom. The cheerful turtle ran quickly to their home, returning a half hour later with a bundle of the dynamite.

"Mikey!! You went in my room!!!" Genius grabbed the sticks from his younger brother who hurriedly explained his plan.

"Of the foot believed that we'd gone back to our lair, they'd come after us. But if we left the headquarters and exploded the lair they'd think we're all dead!! Right?" Everyone was silent, until Rao suddenly started crying.

Splinter smlied once, then said quickly. "Yes, Lee I have seen your mind. You have a lair of your own stuck deep within. And every thought shows promise in reality if you have faith that it is real. There's many sewers that we have no knowledge of. Today we move on!"

At the end of his speech everyone cheered. Don, Raph and Leo took off into the tunnel. They were going to search quickly through the sewer network for a new home and move any portable items to the new location while Mikey helped the others.

It took much longer to get everyone through the tunnel as Lee had to drag her weak body through. Mikey and Splinter both held one child in the arms tightly as they crawled through. Scorpio was pushed along in front, while she murmered to herself. Donny had said as soon as they got home he'd check her over.

It took about three hours before the three turtles joined the other's at the end of the tunnel. All were panting and red faced.

"We found somewhere. It's right under the central park, the foot would never think we'd go there." Don said excitably. Raph was kneeling in front of Lee. She had slid to the dirty floor tiredly. He picked her up bridal style in his arms. Splinter and Don held the kids and Scorpio was pulled after them by Mikey while Leo led the way.

"We left the dynamite in the lair. It'll go off in a few hours, by then we'll have everything moved!"

Leo's face was glowing with excitement as he sped up.

It took an hour worth of running to reach the new lair. It was dusty, old, and very cobweb-by. To get into the enclosed place, one had to turn a wheel in a certin way and stop at a lever which would click open the door. Donny was going to up security as soon as they moved his computer.

The lair was filthy but it was beautiful in it's own way.

Raph whispered to Lee. "You know we talked about marriage? Well, Lee will yeh marry me?"

She smiled and kissed his green lips. "Of course daddy dear."

**So, the last chapter is after this! Please review cause it makes me happy and all fuzzy in side!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, here's the last chapter of my second story I've ever written. It's kinda sad. I felt like crying as I wrote this. Now onto the thanks.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers who gave me tips, help and nice reviews. You really helped me.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**I'm gonna keep this short for you guys so thanks for everything!!!**

**The Beginning of the End**

Three months after the explosion of the lair

"Now, Scorp hold still. I don't want to hurt you." Donnatello gently coaxed Scorpio's tense body to keep still for the injection he was preparing to give her. She shivered uncontrollably on the table while Mikey held her against his plasteron.

"Mike, yer gonna have teh hold her tigha'." Rapheal said from the door way. Mikey grinned at Hothead.

"Sure thing, momma!" He laughed.

Raph scowled and shifted Rao from one hip to the other. His sais that would usually be on the leather belt around his waist had been replaced by baby bottles and pacifiars. Pink, blue and white. Lee had made it clear she didn't want any weapons around her children until they could at least date. And the age she chose for her kids to date was a _long_ way away.

The red clad turtle shifted back to the lounge while Scorpio shut her eyes against Mike. She had never fully recovered from the shock from the last abduction. She had remained quiet and closed up wthin herself for the first month and only in the second did she start to talk to the family.

Since the explosion of the lair, three months earlier, the new lair had been cleaned and remodeled. A corner room next to the kitchen had been transformed into Don's lab. The lounge, kitchen and dining room were one large space with a narrow hallway in one side that led to the bedroom's, bathrooms and dojo. The twins were sharing a room and a crib which Raph and Don had constructed together.

Rlee and Rao both had hair now, Rlee's had grown fast and was now down past her shoulder blades. Her hair was glossy and dark, lush brown. The same as Lee's. Rao, though, had a short cropped hairstyle with a few bangs that framed his face with the fiery red hair. His topaz eyes always seemed to glow with mischief whenever his 'Uncle Leo' came into the room. Rlee always had a sweet and innocent look. She had taken a liking to all her uncles and aunts yet couldn't understand why her grandpa had more hair than her.

Raph walked back to where Lee was sitting against on the floor with Rlee. His little girl was playing with a ball which she put in her mouth now and then. She dropped the ball and held her arms up to grab Raph as he came closer.

"Bwa ma!" Her eyes filled with watery tears as he first put Rao down then snuggled her. Her sniffs turned to giggles as he blew in her ear.

A few seconds later Scorpio came out with Mikey guiding her to the couch. Three large suit cases were by the exit of the lair. April had arranged that Scorpio and herself go to France for a month, since she knew of a therapist whom she thought could help her friend.

Leonardo came out his own bedroom after a few minutes, he crouched down to where Rao was rolling on his stomach and swooped his nephew into the air and down quickly. The youngster liked height, speed and danger, all the same things his father did.

Master Splinter's door opened up and he walked slowly to the lounge smiling when his grandchildren wrapped their arms around his hind legs. He dragged them a few steps before they dropped off. The rodent let out a groan as he shifted down onto the couch with difficulty.

He saw the concerned looks from his family, "It is alright my children. I am only getting old." Splinter chuckled.

Everyone visibly relaxed yet there was still tension in the room. they watched as Rlee sat herself between her mother's legs and fiddled with Lee's left hand till the metal ring slid off her hand.

The ring had been made by Raph a few days after they'd moved into the lair. It had been smelted into the circular shape it was now with a few professional craftmenship award sketches in the metal. Patterns had been moulded in expertly. A pink, heart shaped diamond was placed in the center. The diamond had been bought by April and Casey as a wedding gift.

The lair was quiet, until Lee said quietly. "So, this is our new life. Let's enjoy OK?" She smiled at her family.

It was hard to believe that only a year and a half ago, she had been a normal young adult with a problematic father and boxing career. WIth no intentions of meeting a family of turtles, getting kidnapped, and having a family.

But in the end of all that trouble, she'd found the perfect life. She had friends, a family and best of all, she had her own children whom she loved with all her heart.

**The End**

**Alright, this is just an option if you would like it.**

**"WOULD YOU LIKE A SEQUEL???????"**

**Please review what you would like me to do.**


End file.
